


【锤基】银王后

by Dongzaodawang



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongzaodawang/pseuds/Dongzaodawang
Summary: 宗教战争背景，ABO，包办婚姻
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

金宫灯火通明，首都的广场通常在圣古斯特中央大教堂的大钟敲过九点以后就变得冷冷清清，这一天虽然已经到午夜还挤满了老百姓。拥挤的人群在黑暗中就像是阴沉沉的大海，波涛汹涌，人头攒动，每一个浪头都发出一阵轰隆声。它从赫瓦格密尔街道和诺欧通船港涌出来，在格拉西尔树林周围蔓延，象涨潮落潮似的来回地冲击着闪电宫的墙脚和矗立在对面的雾海宫的地基。  
宫廷里正在庆祝国王索尔和约顿海姆的幼子洛基·劳菲森的婚礼。当天上午，教皇在金宫为阿斯加德王室主持了国王与王后的加冕仪式。这桩婚事使人人都感到意外，有些看得比较请楚的人不免产生许多想法。他们弄不懂阿斯加德和约顿海姆，在当时这样水火不相容的情况下，怎么能够言归于好。约顿是死忠的天主教国家，摄政女王海拉支持新教，而年轻的国王什么也不信。数百年来，约顿强盛时就侵犯阿斯加德，阿斯加德强盛起来又报复回去，最近一场战争刚刚结束，海拉指控劳菲森家族要为先王奥丁之死负责，索尔重兵压境，御驾亲征，把匆匆集结的约顿军队打得溃不成军，海拉致信战败的国王，一手促成了这桩婚姻，并索取一笔数目庞大的嫁妆。  
那笔嫁妆数额之庞大，单靠财政税收，十年也难以还清，但是劳菲忍气吞声地同意了。这笔钱只支付了很小一部分，拖延几年，等到他的儿子诞育阿斯加德的王子公主，差不多百分百的几率会一直拖下去不用给了。嫁入世界上最有权势的王朝大有好处，一旦奥丁森家族血脉断绝，姻亲的家族就会取得继承权，尽管目前看来海拉和索尔都体健如牛，想象宿敌的土地落入自己手中还是让劳菲小小地高兴了一阵。同敌人媾和让约顿王庭感到异常耻辱，适龄的大公主抵死不嫁，倒不是说劳菲拿自己的儿女没有办法，但把一个不情不愿的新娘送去和亲还不如不送呢，他只得选择了洛基，他自己最小的儿子一向聪明又温顺。海拉倒是很满意小王后的年纪，冰霜族欧米茄男性发育得比女性慢，意味着几年间她弟弟都很难获得一个继承人来稳固统治。  
为了重建和平，阿斯加德不得不请求梵蒂冈的特许，海拉的政治手腕着实高明，竟让教皇原谅了索尔的不敬，使她的弟弟以完全的天主教方式迎娶年幼的公爵。作为新婚的庆祝，劳菲的弟弟和次子两名俘虏得到恩赦，从监狱中被释放，打扮一新，前来参加侄儿和弟弟的婚礼。  
大殿的地板上摆放着好几百个靠枕，许多宾客就坐在大殿的地板上。沿大厅四边摆放着好几张巨大的桌子，上面摆满了食物和甜点。客人用餐结束后，大殿中央被清理干净，大家就能在那里观看戏剧表演了。戏剧表演过后还有歌舞节目。侍从们从阳台上将糖果和钱币抛洒向广场上聚集的人群。  
国王披着猩红色的斗篷，他生就那样一副高贵堂皇的气派，使得看见他的人都会说，其余那些王公贵族和他一比都是平民百姓了，尽管他年纪还轻，在宗教上立场摇摆，他的人民如果不是爱戴他更胜于天主，至少也等同于爱戴神子。他站在姐姐身边，海拉是一个令大陆为之震动的名字，先王去世时新王尚且幼小，她执政掌兵已逾十年，没有阿斯加德人把她看作公主，她是女太子，是摄政王，而在外邦人看来，她是个择人而噬的魔头。姐弟俩站在一起外貌上没有丝毫相似处，但又奇异地相得益彰。  
喜气洋洋的氛围中，连海拉似乎也被软化了一点，跟弟弟相反，海拉性情严酷，除了狩猎和征战之外，其他时候似乎都难以取悦。她工作起来无休无止，不能忍受任何形式的玩乐。此时将黑发挽起，露出无可挑剔的轮廓，实在是个叫凡人胆战心惊的美人。锋利的眉骨如同思想的羽翼在浅绿色眼睛上投下阴翳。她一只手撑着腰，偏过肩膀和索尔说话，侧脸流露出冷酷而尊贵的威权，身体站得随便而傲慢，重心落在略微后撤的一条腿上，黑色裙装的环带包裹着挺拔的肩膀，在腰侧收紧，没有一丝褶皱的裁出狭窄精致的线条，隐入丝绒披风夜枭一样收拢的阴影之中，固定斗篷的十字枪肩章闪烁着细碎的金属光，过于苍白的面容在在蜡烛如潮的光辉中显示出一种非人世的美。  
"你教我骑射、杀人、指挥战争和谈判，从来没教我跳过舞，今天呢？"  
海拉笑话地扫了他一眼，解下自己的披风，于是人们惊讶地看见国王与长公主携手下场，贵族分散开来让出道路，如仆役一般屈膝，青春少女敢于用眼神挑逗国王，却没有男人敢于用爱慕的眼神注视女公爵，年少时海拉也曾收到来自全欧洲名门的求婚，但她只爱自己的国家。他们的舞蹈几近于比武，踏着雷霆火焰般的节律在舞池中旋转，索尔倜傥而海拉锋利，乐队优雅的演奏也随之激昂起来，一曲终了，索尔单膝跪下亲吻姐姐的手，表示服输的意思。接下来他们的舞步和缓起来，逐渐有其他人加入舞池，海拉说，"你今天心情很好，看来是很喜欢我们的小王后？"  
"类似于对一件战利品的喜欢。"  
早上当被问到"洛基·劳菲森，你是否接受索尔·奥丁森为你的丈夫？"时，洛基忽然像个紧张过度的演员忘了台本，他本来已经排演过许多次，念诵祷词的每个音节都流畅圆润，这最后一个简单的字甚至不需要排演，他的表演是一首格律工整，华美洋溢的十四行诗，却在最关键的衔接上另起一行，留下一段触目惊心的空白。  
教皇慈爱而威严的声音在本身就有使人顺从的力量，主是牧者，人是羔羊，他等了很久，温和地重复了一遍，"洛基·劳菲森，你是否接受索尔·奥丁森为你的丈夫？"约顿的小王子聋了般紧闭着嘴。  
数千名来自国内外的教士、选帝侯和高官见证着这场笑话，跪在洛基身边的索尔倒还平静，观礼的约顿人你看我我看你，海拉坐在他们同排椅子上，几乎能嗅到恐惧不安的气息，仿佛洛基不被顺利接收，他们立刻就会要命丧屠刀之下似的。她兴致缺缺地打量小男孩的后脑勺，他跪着比索尔低大半个头，被沉甸甸的首饰和闪亮的衣裳缀得像个洋娃娃，红色婚服上的刺绣着象征索尔的闪电和约顿王室的霜花，在那些僵尸一样的红衣主教面前一动不动地凝固住了。直到他父亲冲上去压着他的头在十字架前一低，才算圆过了这一环节。  
"战争与婚姻，哪个能安顿国家？我知道你心里想的是战争。"  
"不在今天，今天是我们家族昌荣的盛景。"  
你在说谎，索尔心想。海拉有力的一个摆肩回正，点着脚尖旋转，结束了这支舞。  
一阵愉悦的欢呼声，逐渐传遍了金宫，原来是他新娶的王后，他卸掉豪华的服饰和面纱，由他父亲，约顿王的王夫法布提领着，在兄长的陪伴下回到舞厅来。他实在很可爱，额间戴着一顶用白银和绿宝石做成的纤细冠冕，海拉把她能搜集到的美人都召集在宫廷中充当她的塞壬，阿斯加德云集着千万种如花的容颜，但他的美是一种正发生的萌芽状态，如同一颗在海床上滚动的珍珠。人们用手臂把他举起来，像被一阵浪花托送着向索尔行进，他惊慌的目光四下扫视，好像慢慢地意识到他们已经变成了自己的子民，而不是异邦人了。  
民众这样载歌载舞地欢迎他，是因为这个夜晚，他的婚礼使阿斯加德人相信教皇和胡格诺教派之间的和解是可能的，太阳之国与严霜之国的和平是可能的，随之而来的是永久的繁荣。这种气氛甚至感染了对政治上的风吹草动都很敏感的达官贵人，使得处在陌生地方不太自在约顿使团都不由自主想要加入游行的队伍。内外连年的战祸耗尽了约顿的国力，城市因为总是被纵火洗劫，怎么也富不起来，只不过是一边有要塞保护的破败房屋，而人口最稠密的地区由于离边界太近，一再受到阿斯加德的掠夺，贵族城堡从来显示不出那样金碧辉煌的气派。  
数千平方英尺的墙壁装饰华丽，穹顶上以史诗宏大的气魄绘画天国、地狱与人间的战争，天父的面容与去世的先王如出一辙，而炽天使有着海拉的脸，她的利剑穿透邪恶的毒龙，红龙的膜翼掀起黑焰，行走在荆棘中的英雄王一手持战锤，一手持雷霆。现在新成员续写了这个家族的家史，画家们将要为他找一个位置。  
他被放在索尔面前，索尔牵起他的手，他感觉到他在颤抖，却极力表现出一个成年人能有的庄重从容。索尔假装没有发现，介绍说，"这是我的长姐海拉·奥丁森，皇朝的摄政公主，吉欧尔女公爵。"  
"殿下，久仰尊名。"怎么向海拉行礼是个为难的事，既不能像对待一般贵妇那样吻手，以洛基的出身，更不便行军礼。索尔清楚海拉最喜欢的，当然是别人跪她，但洛基已经是王后了，这也万万不行。洛基显然考虑过，用了约顿海姆式的家礼。  
"现在你也是一个奥丁森了，可以叫我皇姐。"海拉柔情蜜意地说，露出一个让索尔毛骨悚然的笑容。  
洛基乖乖地叫，"皇姐。"  
"可惜我不是国王，不然真想把你从索尔那里抢走。"这个女骑士躬身持起洛基的手，在他手背上一吻。索尔心里气炸，他的王后在同魔头的交锋中落了下风，可想而知是为了报复他捉弄海拉行的吻手礼。  
索尔依次向他介绍阿斯加德的各色上流人物，他内阁中的重臣，古老高贵的姓氏，还有他从小到大的好朋友。他发现洛基谈话聪明得体，不像十二岁，而像二十二岁，约顿人讲的是一种北方山地的语言，但他的通用语中毫无不和谐的腔调，他自己十二岁时也有这种水平，而那是由最好的文学老师精心训练出来的。  
等到只有他们两个一起登上旋转楼梯去卧房的时候，洛基打量着墙壁上的肖像画，他把蜡烛递给洛基，然后把他横抱起来，"你害怕海拉？"  
洛基条件反射地说，"我不怕皇姐。"  
"皇姐？"索尔笑了，"我倒是很怕她的。"  
洛基歪着脑袋看索尔，他看起来可不会害怕任何东西。  
索尔说，"我小时候非常，非常骄纵，因为父亲只有我一个男孩儿，但是海拉一点都不惯我，不像其他人那样喜欢我，她说我是个软乎乎的怂包，还总是打我，我其实每次都全力反抗了，但是打不过，之后她还是骂我怂包。"  
洛基憋着笑，想到现在那么人高马大的国王被海拉按着打，死命挣扎的样子。御林骑士像两尊石像矗立在国王的卧室门口，训练有素的把这些话当作一阵风吹过耳边。索尔停在门边，"今天辛苦了。"  
其中有小胡子的骑士油腔滑调地说，"天佑我国，为陛下解忧。"  
"滚吧范达尔，去喝酒唱歌，纵情声色，别说我在把你拘束在这里。"索尔粗声粗气道，洋溢着亲热的感情。守卫朝卧在索尔臂弯中的王后眨眨眼睛，与同僚步履轻快地离开了。  
洛基从他怀中下来，仆人已经把他带来的东西有条不紊嵌进了这间阿斯加德式富丽堂皇的寝宫，一整面墙的书本，他扫一眼，就发现增添了新的内容，"我把一些我喜欢的书也放到这里来了。"索尔愉快地说，"我查看你的书箱的时候，发现了好几种不同的语言，你还懂希腊语？"  
"略知皮毛而已。"洛基尽可能不去看那张被红色帷幕包围的大床，也不敢坐在随便一把椅子上。"我可以找一个老师继续上课吗？"  
"有什么不可以？如果不怕很多作业的话，你可以跟我的老师深造。"  
洛基恳求地说，"继续和我说说海拉的事，在约顿海姆，她可是个传说。"  
"其实呢，她自己也很骄纵，她还爱打扮的时候，为了采珍珠装饰裙子，每年都要死人，养的小狼把母后的花园踩得一塌糊涂。脾气特差劲，看见不喜欢的就要打砸摔，库房里全父亲一辈子收藏的的宝贝，把老头心疼得直哭。"索尔说，"不是夸张，他抱着我，一边抹眼睛一边说怎么养了海拉这个孽障。我觉得如果不是父亲死得早，等我长大，她肯定要杀掉我，继承法男性优先，长幼其后，我一死，她就是女王了。"  
"那你们怎么相安无事了这么多年？"  
"因为我们家实在是没人了，你有十三个兄弟吧？母亲去世之后，这里只有海拉和我两个人。我至少可以从后方牵制住议会和勋爵。等提得动刀剑之后，我就同她出征。"  
伊苏斯海湾之战，洛基心想，他绕过地中海进攻内陆，把战场开辟到了波斯人的国土上，在亚美尼亚阻断了沙王三支部队的会师，一一击破，而海拉雇佣了两万名游牧骑兵组成第二部队，直捣位于甘扎克的王宫。  
"你呢？你家是什么样子？"  
他拇指勾住洛基的下巴，四指摩挲他的脸蛋，掠过耳垂，洛基的珍珠耳坠轻轻摇晃起来。  
"约顿的几个大家族，全都有血缘关系，但是拉帮结派，没完没了地互相仇杀，他们全都讨厌忠诚，容许王冠戴在劳菲森头上，纯粹是不能忍受王冠戴在彼此头上，"洛基说，"王都就像一个石头盖的集市，王宫像个牲口棚……约顿其实什么都没有。"  
"我去过约顿，不是打仗的时候，是好几年前，我到处游荡，约顿很美，雪和山，美得荒凉又浩瀚。"索尔说，"也有点像你。"  
他说约顿美丽得像洛基，坦荡得不带有调戏或奉承的意思，就是真心觉得像。他摘下耳环，他对于这种精巧的物件，手一向有点笨，等到银扣脱离，洛基的耳朵已经红得要滴血。"你会解这件斗篷吗？"  
他在洛基面前蹲下，方便妻子为自己解开斗篷，湛蓝的眼睛离得很近，洛基屏息凝神地拆那几个锁环，所幸很容易。他的斗篷是一整块布料裁成的，没有什么复杂的装饰，像一面鲜红的战旗。  
他往高背椅上一坐，示意洛基靠近他，"你换衣服的时候洗过澡了？"洛基点头，心一横，解起自己衣服的纽扣，索尔按住他，亲自给他脱衣服。他让洛基坐在自己大腿上，剥个精光，然后又给那具白白的身体罩上睡袍，洛基莫名其妙地感觉自己是个生活不能自理的大洋娃娃。  
最后他才拿下洛基头上的冠冕，"去睡觉吧。"  
"您不要我吗？"半晌，洛基说。  
索尔有些诧异，"你太小了。"  
他低下头，从来没有人觉得他太小了。索尔抓住他的手贴在颊边，能嗅到从腕口中散出来的乳香味，"你不必把我当成丈夫，你可以把我当作一个兄长，过完这个月，我就搬回自己的卧室去，你可以自由自在。"  
他们一同躺在苏丹棉的床单上，洛基整个人裹在羽绒被里，只伸出一只手由索尔握着，握得手心冒出汗来。自由自在，他心想，一个支配着他和他的祖国的人说这话，感觉真是讽刺，即使索尔本人也不是自由自在的，而受制于他的姐姐，他的王冠，他的人民。洛基从来没有过什么自由，也就谈不上向往。  
这个人是头老虎，虽然表现得像只花斑猫一样，但洛基还没有把握把他抓在手里，不愿意在新婚之夜圆房是个不妙的预兆，至少说明这个人行为的内在动机有异常之处——洛基年纪虽然小，但是在大多数人眼中没有小到那个地步。  
这一年洛基十二岁，索尔十七岁，这点年龄差在成年后不算什么，对于他们将要共同度过的年月来说更不值一提，但是对于少年，对于孩子来说，两三岁的差距都不小了。洛基第一次见到未婚夫时，觉得他不可亲近。劳菲森家族的王船顶着风浪颠簸艰难地停泊在港口，索尔披着黑色的斗篷站在码头上，今后洛基每一次回想起踏上斯罗德万平原*的那一天，最先浮现的总是晴朗的日光。约顿海姆的冰雨追逐着他们袭击了海岸线，阿斯加德确实四季如春，但他登陆时是罕见的雷暴天气，因此事先准备好的盛大的欢迎仪式都没用了，礼炮浇熄，游行的杂技团也没法演，他的父亲急于和外务省交换意见，没有人关心洛基，他是一件精心保养的货物，只有小国王四下环顾，"你是洛基吗？"，雨水涨到小腿，原本用以铺设道路的红白色花瓣漂浮如汪洋，他踩过这片汪洋而来。  
当然是洛基，只有一个孩子被嬷嬷们簇拥着，裹着厚厚的毛料子御寒，不怎么丰厚的头发里编着金饰和玛瑙，在这种天气里全是累赘，他抬起头看这名陌生的少年，小小地打了个喷嚏。他的使女行屈膝礼，"这是约顿海姆公国国王与法布提之子，我国乌特加德*公爵洛基·劳菲森。"  
他很仔细地端详洛基，好像要把他的脸记在脑中，然后摸了摸小王子的头发，洛基一愣，在约顿海姆只有父母能摸他的头，他的母亲又从来不这么做，他下意识躲了一下，掌心带着滚烫的热度在头顶擦过。索尔也不介意，他把洛基抱起来，护卫队的骑士立刻以伞遮蔽洛基。  
头发是金色的，眼睛是蓝色的，像不会被扑灭的阳光和澄澈的海，他是阿斯加德小小的太阳，"你比我想的要小。"除此之外，他没说一句话，只是把未婚夫送上马车。到处都是花，洛基从没见过这么铺张的花色，约顿海姆寒冷，大多数花种开得很小，而阿斯加德的花像肆意泼洒的颜料，在淋漓的水中晕散。  
他想着婚礼上的圣歌，殿宇的金顶，人们各异的表情，在铃兰的香气和索尔轻微的鼾声中睡着了。  
*乌特加德 神话中洛基的别名  
*斯罗德万平原 神话中雷神的闪电宫所在地，本文中用作指代阿斯加德首都的地理位置


	2. 夏至

六百年前，斯罗德万高地还是一片被死火山与林沼环绕的荒原，直到阿萨王族的祖先西进，身披青铜甲胄的骑士将残破的旗帜插在丘陵顶端，砍伐雪松建立起第一座堡垒，此地土壤质地绵稠，因此能烧制出极其牢固的砖块，木材历久弥坚，足以打造数层楼高的船只。如今它是世界上最庞大和繁华的都会，坐落在中心的王城有无数的尖顶直刺天穹，交错的飞券和十字拱构成严密的理性结构，同时又显得瑰丽浪漫，充满了无穷的运动感，镂空的外墙和轻盈的拱桥如同羽翼一般包裹着垂直的立柱骨架。  
洛基俯瞰城市，他的马车行走在架在空中的长桥上，城门次第打开，效忠奥丁森家族的七个骑士团的旗帜在风中飘扬。那座雪白如圣女的教堂融化在灿烂的晨光中，仿佛跪在他面前，离得远些，是曾经属于索尔母亲的雾海宫。城区房屋，笔直可供十六匹马并骑的御道，一片接一片的市集，繁忙的河道，曲折如树枝分衩的街巷，全都像一张凹凸的拼图般触手可及。船头锋利、形如柳叶的小艇巡航上游，无数船只在水滨展开风帆，温暖的季风轻易将它们推出港湾，融入南下的洋流。  
他看过阿斯加德国都的地图，但他眼前是活生生的新世界，比起约顿掏空山腹修建的巍峨城池，这是另一种奇迹。约顿的建筑像是矗立在冰原上悼念死者的方尖碑，而阿斯加德的一切都带着蓬勃的生机。  
"我可以骑马吗？"他鼓起勇气问索尔，当他们远离都会，进入空旷的集镇中时，索尔不再待在队伍的最前端，放任马儿追逐野兔和蝴蝶。马蹄踏过草地，扬起细碎的黄花，他徘徊在洛基的车驾周围，时而与他并行。  
索尔吩咐马童把洛基的马牵来，亲自扶他上去，"你不说我也想叫你下来奔跑一下，一整天在马车里太闷了。"  
温暖的阳光照在洛基身后，云雀掠过树梢，张开翅膀飞向更高远的天空，漫山遍野的花枝随着风势起伏，合欢花的细绒如雪，茉莉，紫薇，向日葵，树下的杂草中长满蓝色的龙胆。洛基从未在野外骑过马，只在校场练习过，约顿海姆也没有阿斯加德这样高大雄健的马种，他开始觉得很不安全。但是索尔送给他的这匹母马聪明灵敏，仿佛对洛基调整缰绳和触碰的动作心领神会，他渐渐习惯了马背颠簸的节奏。索尔放慢脚步留神照看着他，见他操纵得从容娴熟，便策力奔跑起来。  
洛基双腿夹紧马腹，跟在他身后，等他在集镇边缘追上索尔时，已经把行进缓慢的队伍远远抛诸后方，索尔大笑起来，"你骑得比我想象中好多了！"  
银灰色的散鬃在斑驳的阳光中飞扬，白马四腿修长，骨骼极其匀称，仿佛一个珍珠般半透明的精灵，风吹得洛基眼睛发酸，但他根本顾不上，心中充满了飞翔般的快乐。埃利伐加尔支脉在三角洲分流，巨大的水车轮转不息，激起清幽的水花，持骑枪的守卫向他们逼近，原来此地是城关重镇，禁止疾行，当他们看清索尔的脸和笼头上的徽记，便单膝跪在地上。  
他们收紧缰绳，勒令坐骑悠然漫步，"此堡垒乃战争之前哨，先祖布利所铸之万神门。"索尔对洛基说。  
洛基好奇地注视黑岩城墙，"传说中阿斯加德最古老的城堡？"  
"也许不是阿斯加德第一座城堡，却是最有有名的一座，"索尔说，"它有两百年是王宫，直到人口越来越密集，市镇向外扩张，才在北面修造了金宫，我父亲在世时召集世界上的艺术家和能工巧匠，把金宫扩建成规模庞大的建筑群。但是古代王座屹立于此，依然神圣不可侵犯。"  
洛基的历史学得非常好，轻松的愉悦正在从他心头消退，"这里发生过不下数百次战役。"阿斯加德还不像现在强大的时候，古代英雄们以万神门为依托，无数次击败罗马人、斯拉夫人和蛮族人，它几乎从未陷落，河床下沉积着数不清的骸骨，阿斯加德人拉起水闸，于是河水咆哮奔腾，吞噬敌人。  
这时索尔的卫队长策马而来，把降落在他胳膊上的渡鸦递给索尔，索尔摘下系在渡鸦爪子上标红的金属管，读完纸条，他的脸色凝重起来。  
"穆斯贝尔的战俘关在水牢里多久了？"索尔问守卫的军士。  
"回陛下，已近两个月了，将军吩咐不许任何人和他们说话。"  
"传令在堡垒休整。把伯爵和他的两个骑士带到王座厅来。"守卫正要领命而去，索尔补充道，"把他们洗干净点。"  
他翻身下马，语调轻柔地对洛基说，"来，我带你看阿斯加德的古代王座。"  
御座以一种类似青铜的金属铸造，椅背雕刻粗犷的星轮和世界树，铭刻着古老的如尼符文，它远远超过等体积钢铁的重量，难以被移动，人们说即使万神门和金宫俱被焚毁，王座仍将矗立于此，岿然不动。这不是一张会让任何人好受的椅子，但是索尔坐姿非常舒展，完全与之相契合，还透露着一些散漫，他的气场撑满那张过大的椅子，辐射到空旷的王座厅。  
他目光扫过学士、大臣和俘虏，看向玻璃屏风，"洛基。"  
他属于国王的威严面孔上露出一丝微笑，洛基脚步轻盈地去牵住他的手。这张椅子不是设计给两个人坐的，但他现在还是孩子身量，同索尔坐在王座上也不别扭。他触碰到被磨得黯淡的扶手，发现金属内部渗透出暖意，不由想到自己恐怕是唯一一个碰过阿斯加德王座的约顿人。  
他左手环过洛基的肋骨，右手握权杖，语调是平和的，但是洛基从中感受到压抑的凶暴，像重锤击打在钉子上，把它锲进木板里去，"苏尔特尔必须丢弃一切武器，停止种种烧杀抢掠，在三个月内自尼福尔海姆境内撤军，并释放俘虏。当我的人平安越过金仑加峡谷，阿斯加德也会释放在押的穆斯贝尔贵族，走水路将贝林尼亲王的暮光剑归还火之要塞。我国保有对穆斯贝尔地区的统治权，领主需尽其义务，受我征召，调取人马补充王室军队，按照议院规定缴纳赋税。这就是我要求的和平，他接受，纷争便可平息，他拒绝，我就把他的尸体挂在铁森林上，重新划定疆土。"  
三名穆斯贝尔战俘在阶梯下站立，为首的年轻人一副恨不能跪倒减轻负担的样子，他是被选中的使节中身份最高的一个，生于"守护者"苏尔特尔宣誓效忠的家族旁系，却是个只会搬弄口舌的草包，毫无乃父的英雄风范，约顿的严霜都比他的脸有血色，"守——苏尔特尔不会接受的。"  
范达尔促狭道，"我军已三次击败他，伯爵大人，说不定等你到达穆斯贝尔北境，他的人头已经挂在城头上了。"  
"接不接受，是他的事。"索尔从王座上起身，"我所说三个月，是从此刻开始，如果在那之前你没有说服他，或者你还没有见到他，这条口信也就无所谓了，穆斯贝尔背盟弃誓，求取血火，自以血火奉还。"  
年轻人说:"我担保会忠实地传达陛下的意图，我发誓。"  
索尔说，"我会派二十名骑士护送你穿越封锁线，你是贝林尼大公的外甥，苏尔特尔不会伤害你，你要是胆敢耍什么诡计逃脱，骑士长有权不向我请示，将你格杀。"  
"我最有信用，绝不背弃陛下。"  
"但愿如此，你知道我一向欣赏你的机敏，同桌吃过饭的朋友丢命，对我来说是一件憾事。"  
格拉西尔森林距王都仅有两天行程，雪山脚下掩藏着一片宽阔河谷，奥丁在世时，逢较为炎热的夏季，城中的贵族就跟随国王迁居到此地城堡中，朝政的中心也随之转移。索尔连续两载出征在外，盛夏传统同暂停，今年他有心让王后见识行宫别苑，于是一声令下，被虫蛀了的窗帘更换一新，封存在碗柜中的银器被取出擦亮，受雨水侵蚀的外墙雕塑得以修补，五千人的王家近卫队、两千名枪骑兵和三千名从行省和邦国各地赶来参与婚礼庆典的骑士向狩猎宫行进，毛色如缎的神骏挤满了马厩。  
他们整日比武竞技，之后烧烤白天捕获的猎物，杏子和葡萄干搭配美味的野鹅，用奶油沙司炖新鲜捕捞的龙虾和扇贝，把野生蜂蜜涂抹鹿肉表面，将肥厚的蘑菇和山椒煮成浓郁的酱汁浇在野猪腿上，还泛着土壤潮湿的清香。阿斯加德的大地是如此丰饶，不仅对最好的猎手予取予求，对她所有的孩子都是如此，鲈鱼争先恐后地顺流而下，在渔网中闪耀银色的鳞光，水果熟透了掉在地上，酿成美酒。  
尽管使用钝剑和容易折断的木抢，仍有十几人在比武中受重伤，少部分残疾甚至死亡，洛基作为接受他们表演致意的对象，公开表达了敬意，心里觉得阿尔法们愚蠢，在他的故乡，男人女人为一块金币一袋面粉杀人或是被杀，在这里，又为了臆想中的荣誉轻易送命。但正是这种战斗的欢乐塑造了阿斯加德的精神，洛基回想着在约顿宫廷中无处不在的阴险谎言、见不得光的血迹，逐渐觉得这种光天化日下的战斗确有其高贵之处。人总得有一个方向释放没有被生活消耗的残余精力。  
他的丈夫显然属于精力过剩的类型。索尔上午在税务官和司法官的帮助下解决那些他不得不面对的文书，剩下的工作全在游猎中完成。他在林场中会见哈布斯堡王朝、华纳海姆和南方小公国的使节，裁决贵族之间领地和财产的纠纷，同最精锐的将士大吃大喝，大打出手，普通人民的琐碎诉求在他那里也得到回应，有一天下午他以指挥一场战斗的热情去帮助几户牧民寻找走失的羊群。那不是心血来潮的，索尔每天在帮助人们中寻找乐趣，常常还自己制造一些笑料，对那些千篇一律又五花八门的诉求感到厌烦的时候，他也以一个十七岁年轻人最大的耐心来应对困难。和姐姐的相处锻炼了他的容忍心，说来奇怪，海拉暴虐性格的影响下反而养成了他的仁慈，他对杀戮很有天赋和经验，但始终做不到待人残酷无情。  
一个月还没有到，他已经很少回去和洛基同床共枕，但是王后每顿饭都有他猎物中最好的一部分，包括一些硬得无法咀嚼的肉食。洛基好奇又痛苦地切割那些东西，出于礼貌每样都尝一点，他的肠胃其实很不适应蛋白质和脂肪，乃是一个靠吸风饮露、蔬菜水果活着的仙人，呕吐过几次之后，他生长中的身体飞快地习惯了阿斯加德的饮食结构。他还开始喜欢酒，而且从一开始舌头就被惯得挑剔，从库存来看，前任皇帝奥丁一定很爱酒，而他的两个儿女都继承了他的喜好，在酒窖里添砖加瓦。  
洛基坦坦荡荡地在行宫的每条廊道里乱走，找到酒窖，找到仆人们走的通道和乱哄哄的厨房，丈夫至今没有警告过他哪个地方不能去，可以默认这座城堡是向他完全敞开的。他发现尽管那么多人参加了婚礼，但只有少部分认得他的脸，如果他换一身俭朴的衣服，就几乎没有人能认出他来了，而只把他当成一个漂亮的孩子，甚至有几个阿尔法士兵对他进行了粗鲁的性暗示，尽管没有打算报复，他还是怀着一种恶意的兴趣记住了他们的脸。  
他混在躁动的人流中兴致勃勃地围观八卦，包括偷情的伯爵夫人、算命女巫、赌牌输得倾家荡产的落魄骑士还有奥丁传说中的十七八个私生子。一旦被人问道"嘿你小子是谁"，就巧舌如簧地为自己编造身份，他的脸蛋纯洁无辜，撒起谎来又毫不犹豫，闲聊中几乎没有人怀疑，就算有朝一日暴露了，也只是个幽默的玩笑。明明可以光明正大地召集一群人开茶会，有的是百灵鸟愿意为王后唱歌，他偏要自己跑到鱼龙混杂的地方，听一些捕风捉影的故事，很难说是一种顽皮的智慧还是天性低俗。  
阿斯加德的历史在中下层中有另一个版本，逗得洛基咯咯直笑。而且产生了一个效果，好像他走到哪里都有索尔一样，有些人未见得和国王说过一句话，但他们口耳相传索尔的故事，描述得活灵活现，好像他是他们住在王宫里的一个邻居，有关索尔的传言流传得那么快，风一吹就演化出十个版本。  
宫廷画师每天为这对新婚夫夫绘像，洛基一袭红色的天鹅绒长袍，袖子长得几乎拖到地上，衣服边缘镶着松鼠毛，胳膊上戴着黄金臂环，显得高贵典雅，索尔则换上赭红色瓷釉的钢甲，尼达维工匠以巧妙的技艺在肩甲和护胫融入奔放雄健而华美的花纹，层层叠叠如同雷暴来时风云变幻的天气，这些不是索尔在意的，他向洛基展示那覆盖到手背的臂甲是多么灵活，经过反复锻造的钢板又是多么耐穿刺。"等你再长大一点，骨架定型，让他们也为你打制一件，"他把手掌翻过来，洛基隔着甲环抚过他的手心。画师当然没办法要求国王和王后一动不动，所以他们短短的一个半小时里大多数时候在说话，"黑色、绿色、银色怎么样？我觉得黑色显得你不可爱，你本身头发黑，脸色又太苍白，但是做成甲胄倒会很英俊的，又凶又坏。"  
画师听了这话，上下打量，怎么也没从那张冰雪似的小脸上看出"又凶又坏"的征兆来。洛基倒是很高兴，他用不高兴来掩饰自己的笑容，"在你们阿斯加德人眼里，约顿人就是很坏。"  
索尔说，"我杀过那么多你们的人，尸骸堆成小山，在你眼里，我也一定是恶魔了。"  
自从结婚后，索尔开始蓄起短胡须以显得更成熟，他胡子的颜色比头发更深，微笑起来仍然是十七岁的少年。  
洛基祖辈差不多每一代都有人战死在与阿斯加德的战场上，他的叔叔和哥哥被索尔俘虏，押送到王都也很凄惨，洛基却无法把索尔视作仇寇。索尔搂住他的腰，包裹着手指的手套划过脖子，带来冰凉的颤栗感，低下头前额与他相抵，洛基的嘴唇近得几乎与索尔的相互摩擦，"我没有……把你看得那么坏。"  
观看演武会之前，索尔带他去参观东塔楼的武器库。他不喜欢陪嫁使团里那些阴沉沉的约顿人围绕着洛基嘀嘀咕咕，洛基倒乐得同索尔一道脱身。他们漫步在不同时期修建的壁垒和密道中，登上满是渡鸦羽毛的废弃钟楼，索尔对洛基爬墙攀援的能力大为惊叹，洛基在约顿的寝宫恰如一座憋闷的石头牢狱，而兄弟姐妹只会互相检举，没有一点和管教嬷嬷作斗争的小聪明就永远也吃不饱。索尔有点不能懂王宫里的孩子怎么会没饭吃，拍拍洛基的肩膀，"我来教你打猎的技巧，你就永远不会没吃的了。"  
四面墙壁上挂满了剑、斧、盾牌、矛、戟、斩马刀、弩，洛基选择了一对修长的波斯匕首，象牙包裹的手柄雕刻枯骨与蛇，锋利的刃口色泽如碧。当索尔像抱小孩一样把他抱起来，他用刀背压在索尔的脖子上，深金色的发丝飘拂到刀口上无声断裂。  
"小心些。"他把洛基放在墙垛上，田野与河流在晨雾之中慵懒的浮现出来，山峦峰顶积累着糖霜般的皑皑霜雪，腰部蔓延出浸染在浅蓝色雾霭中的林海，一年四季，晨昏之间都不相同，无数雕凿石阶与塔桥在金红色的树林和草甸丰茂的山石中蜿蜒，连接起洁白的宫城和沧桑的塔楼，用于驻军的堡门工事小得像一块巧克力蛋糕，镀金马刺与颜色各异的盾牌一同闪烁，蚂蚁般的小人在营地帐篷中钻进钻出，用前一晚尚未熄灭的篝火煮饭，拿起金属武器丁零当啷地互戳。  
洛基比出一个圆形，格拉西尔森林像托在他手中的一个玻璃球。如果索尔推一下，他肯定掉下去摔死了，但是索尔不紧张他用刀试自己的喉咙，他也不怕索尔推他。奥丁森家族的世界树旗帜在风中呼啸。  
"我的小马有名字吗？"他问索尔。  
"没有，你可以自己取一个。"  
"你的马叫什么呢？我可以给取一个和你的马相配的名字。"  
"战马容易牺牲，总是要更换，所以我没有给坐骑取过名字，只叫他哥们儿。"其实是有过的，谁能忍住不给自己的第一匹马取个幼稚的名字？"不如你来给他取名字吧。"  
"你的马是野马中的王啊，你居然没给他取名字。"洛基有点吃惊，认真地考虑起来。这时一根热乎乎湿哒哒的舌头从索尔后脑勺上舔过，索尔脱口而出，"该死的，芬里厄！"  
任谁一扭头看见一张足够吞掉自己脑袋的血盆大口都足够恐怖了。海拉的狼比一般的狼体型大得多，嶙峋的狼牙闪闪发光，闭合时足以咬碎犀牛的骨头甚至生铁，烟黑色的皮毛贴着肌肉水波般舒张，但他的头在索尔身上蹭来蹭去的样子活脱脱是条狗。不用想都知道下面是怎样的一片混乱，外省人一定吓得动弹不得，但宫廷里和兵营里的人都麻木了，悄无声息地目送这头野兽从狭小的走廊中间挤过去。  
海拉捡到它的时候，它是条病蔫蔫的崽子，三年之间就超过了当时索尔的身高。弗丽嘉不许海拉在宫殿里养宠物，海拉就让人在花园里搭了个窝棚，每天带着弟弟去喂它，生气的时候还会把索尔捆在狼背上，驱赶芬里厄狂奔，把索尔颠得呕吐。后来太后不在了，再也没人能管住海拉，芬里厄就登堂入室，在贵重的挂毯上留下狼毛。领主代表们来谈判的时候，巨狼就趴在海拉脚边，用绿莹莹的眼睛盯着他们看。  
"别挣扎，你在城墙边上呢。"索尔极力抱住惊恐的洛基，压制他拔匕首的动作，"别让他发现你害怕，芬里厄不吃人的。"  
他牵着洛基的手，天真地微笑着，教他抚摸巨狼的鼻尖上方的部分，狼大概嗅出洛基身上索尔的气味，于是扭转过头，洛基的心脏狂跳，手指没入丰厚的皮毛中，慢慢梳理到芬里厄耳朵后面，温热的体温和脉搏从毛发根部传来，"你说它不吃人是怎么回事？难道海拉杀戮好伴侣的传说是假的？"  
"那倒不是假的……"索尔说，一面发出"嘘——呼哧——"的奇怪声音来安抚动物，"芬里厄咬死过不少人，但他不吃尸体，不吃除了姐姐和我给他之外的东西。"  
听到自己的名字，狼"嗷呜"一声来舔索尔的脸。  
"……哦。"  
"海拉很注意他的口腔卫生……"索尔从阳台回到武器库，洛基紧跟在他身边。  
海拉站在窗口的阴影下，穿着墨绿色的贴身软甲，勾勒出全身修长挺拔的线条，从墙上摘下两柄军刺掂在手里，实验它们的平衡感和韧性，突然指向索尔。  
面对那轻飘飘，看起来漫不经心的一刺，索尔的身体语言却表露出十二分的警惕，抽出近在身边的大马士革刀横封在胸前。他们的刺击和还击都快得不可思议，电光石火间的变化根本看不清，只有利刃剧烈摩擦爆出的火花在晦暗中流星般飞溅。洛基退到门边，茫然地看着这一切，芬里厄在他身边趴下来。  
索尔全力蹬地，刀锋从身后掠出，携着雄鹰扑击的锐烈凌空轮舞，海拉前冲中避无可避，单手接下他的纵劈，剑形似乎在重压之下发生了轻微的扭曲，同时左手斜挑。索尔的长刀翻转横出，三柄武器转瞬间交锋二十几次，当当的撞击几乎汇成一声，他们在常人完全不可能的情况下平衡身体，连绵的进攻中不需要换气和蓄力，海拉关节发力的角度尤其诡异，索尔的力量如何可怖，都无法使她的武器脱手。军刺的血槽卡住刀刃，海拉手腕拧转，将那刀撬飞出去，一记直拳砸向索尔的下巴。  
索尔沮丧地坐在地上，洛基想到他和自己说的从小和姐姐打架的事，看来不但是小时候打不过，至今也没有打赢过。海拉纠住索尔的头毛把他拎起来，"有进步啊。老弟，大早上和小欧米茄玩儿呢？"  
"你今天起得这么早？"索尔狐疑地看向海拉，有黑眼圈为证，他姐姐无论工作还是寻欢作乐，都是晨昏颠倒。  
海拉要离开座宫，前往封地平叛，她计划修筑一道海上要塞，以便同海盗或者任何外国的海军决一死战。索尔就差脱口而出我也去了，但他想起自己是国王，不便丢下各国宾客离开，年幼的王后还无力管理京城，不由恼怒地皱起眉。能摆脱海拉至少也是一件好事，索尔说服自己。  
"何时启程？"  
"即刻！"海拉直属的部队从不显露在人前，虽然同样受王印调遣，但是索尔从来没有插手过，他虽然性格固执，不听摆布，却并不小气，他们是精锐中的精锐，诸国中传言他们是秘术炮制的不死者，"我把王国交由你照管，你可有能力担起责任？"  
索尔十分不屑，"你怎能把原本就属于我的国家交给我？或者你留下来管理王国吧！我很愿意代替你出征。"  
"陛下，我怎么忍心让你离开新婚的王后？"海拉说‘陛下’的口吻与说‘傻瓜’相仿，向洛基走过去，伸出指尖勾起男孩的下巴颏，洛基审时度势，对这个刚刚痛殴了国王的女人十分敬畏，一动也不敢动。海拉挑剔的眼神像艺术批评家审视不完美的作品，"我还担心劳菲会故意送个丑八怪给你，败坏我们家漂亮的基因……冰霜族看着奸诈凶恶，其实都很笨。不，他们选了其中最好的一个，动人的香味，聪明的脑筋，希望他迷住你，继而掌握大权……哈，我倒是不介意，受够你这蠢货了，索尔。"  
索尔把海拉的手从洛基脸上推开，挡在他们之间， "十年过去你终于看到婚姻的好处了吗，公主摄政王大人？我会为你留意婚事。还有很多逆贼和盗匪等待关照呢，要我为你准备马鞍吗？"  
海拉从壁架上摘下形如鹿角的头盔扣在头上，转身走向武库大门，芬里厄跟上她的脚步，丝绒披风与散漫的黑发一同飘扬，"我不像你，需要利用婚姻联合对手，谁反对我，我就摧毁他。"  
奥丁森家的人同一般的阿尔法不同，有强大的控制力，只在他们想要昭示影响力的时候出现，洛基没有闻到过海拉的信息素，即使在刚刚的搏斗中，索尔和海拉显然也都未尽全力，直到此刻，他才在那远去的脚步回声中体味到一丝，像是死亡的海，阴森的盘桓在石砖的缝隙中。  
索尔挠挠头发，尴尬地看了一眼洛基，显然担心自己丢脸，结果使他被芬里厄摧残过的头发更乱了。洛基费劲地掂起脚来扒拉了两下，也无能为力，"走吧，索尔，我要回去换一身衣服。"  
各种见所未见的丝绸、皮毛的料子堆在洛基的卧房里，除了馈赠封臣和用来交易，索尔也不知道拿这些东西有什么用，现在当中最上品的总算有一个去处，洛基那也算奢侈的衣箱对比之下简直寒酸。当他比对过紫罗兰和珍珠灰两种颜色的礼服，由使女在他脸上扑粉的时候，索尔停止了和守卫的聊天，走到梳妆台旁边，困惑地看了一会儿，"小美人，你在给洛基上妆？"  
"不错，陛下。"  
他夺过使女手中的脂粉盒扔到台子上，"还没有他自己的味道好闻。"拿起毛巾把洛基脸上的白痕蹭掉，"就这样吧，我们走。"  
尽管有成群的将领、文官和侍臣前呼后拥，但索尔的脚步快起来，他们赶也赶不上，洛基追着他跑，索尔却没回头看他一眼，径直去检查马童牵来的坐骑。  
洛基在嬷嬷的拉扯下失落地站住了，在一片闪动的人影里左看右看，觉得都很陌生。一个满脸棕红色胡子的骑士出现在洛基身边，鼻子被酒气熏得通红，肚子把甲片的缝隙都撑开了，"陛下？"  
"霍斯塔格爵士。"洛基记得他的名字，他们曾同桌饮酒，他拍桌子要两倍的猪排，不慎把酒泼洒在索尔的衣服上，索尔毫不在意，反而同他一道唱起战歌，开始雄壮慷慨，逐渐发展成鬼吼鬼叫。  
"我送您去看台。"爵士看也不看他身后的仆役，"演武场面很混乱，老婆子和小姑娘恐怕不能保护您不受冲撞。"  
洛基很同意他的话，为了表现得友好，把手放在霍斯塔格的胳膊上，霍斯塔格没有索尔个子高，这个动作做起来，不知怎么却比搭在索尔的手臂上更别扭，"今天索尔会下场吗？"  
"会的。"霍斯塔格说，"比武已经进行了好些日子，不合格的竞争者都退场了，陛下才会同他们较量一番。"  
"您今天参与比武吗？"  
"我原本要的，但是昨天那个华纳来的小子把我打败啦。"霍斯塔格恨恨地说，脸上却带着敬佩的表情，"他从没上过战场，也就仗着宝剑罢了！"  
"这倒是令人惊讶，索尔很器重您，说您是最杰出的勇士，我不能想象有人将您排除在决赛之外。"索尔没说过这话，只对洛基开玩笑说霍斯塔格是个刺猬一样扎手的小矮子，‘踢他都会扎到脚’。  
"那当然不是一件容易的事，但弗雷也是有名的剑手。"霍斯塔格结结巴巴地向洛基描绘了枪剑往来的详细情形，不知不觉把对这个约顿人的警惕丢到一边，他毕竟年纪小，还是个孩子嘛。  
"依你看，索尔如果和他对上，谁有胜算呢？"  
霍斯塔格的前途荣辱全系于索尔，自然容不下对国王的质疑，"自然是陛下！这样的比武，他赢过不知道多少次冠军了！"  
索尔也才十七岁，过去也没多长，洛基腹诽，海拉一定也觉得比武是小孩子游戏，才使索尔保住了名声，不过比武这事，发生什么情况都是可能的，他不信索尔从来没输过，"吉欧尔女公爵参加比武吗？"  
"海拉在比武场上杀的人和在战场上杀的人一样多。"霍斯塔格被胡子遮挡的脸色微微一沉，"她是一位伟大的战士，为打仗而生的，如果不以鲜血洗涤，剑就会生锈……她已经很多年不参与比试了。"  
洛基在漆成深红色的遮阳布下落座，红色让他觉得燥热，有机会他一定要换成清凉的颜色……白色显得不吉利……"恐怕大家不敢伤害国王，会对索尔放水吧？"  
霍斯塔格哈哈大笑，"当初精英武士从大陆各地赶来瞻仰王座，可你不知道有多少并不尊重戴王冠的人，他们个个心高气傲，觉得他是躲在姐姐披风下的娃娃，把索尔打下马来，岂不可以向妞儿吹嘘自己比国王更强？还有一些人自以为揣度到了女公爵的心意，存心要叫他丢脸，来壮大摄政王一派的力量，索尔统统要了他们好看，正像海拉过去给那些瞧不起她性别的男阿尔法颜色看一样——演武场上不使出全力来保命，就会被海拉剜出心脏！索尔放出话来，在正式竞技中取胜便可获封城堡和爵位，他连战两天两夜，从太阳升起打到群星降临，把那些建立过丰功伟绩的武士杀得落花流水，他们精疲力尽了，他反而越来越神采奕奕。我有个战友西芙正是在这场比武中出人头地的，索尔发现她打得很聪明，于是赐予她职衔，好让她摆脱乡绅的叔父，来为军队效力。"  
霍斯塔格的话在洛基耳朵里左边进又边出。他看着那些打扮得千奇百怪、形象富有特色的勇士厮杀，马蹄掀起阵阵烟尘，约顿人也参加了，他们在脸上涂抹蓝色颜料，因此很好辨别，一个乞丐般的老骑士把洛基父亲的头盔打瘪，全场顿时爆发出嘘声。洛基也想嘲笑法布提，他看起来高大英俊，使起剑来笨拙得像个学徒，不但控制不住自己欧米茄王夫，连自己的坐骑也控制不了，但此时，蔑视的嘘声像扇在洛基脸上的一巴掌。他兴趣骤减，当女仆把切片冰镇的水果捧到嘴边时，他厌烦地把果盘推倒在桌上，"你在喂鸟？别把我当小孩。"  
他问刺猬小矮子，"我会剑术与骑射，将来能参与比武吗？"  
刺猬惊讶地看着他，"可是您是……呀。"  
"我有个子宫，可是四肢完好，一样不缺。"  
"大多数贵族欧米茄都练武，但您要同人战斗，索尔恐怕不会答应，他母亲正是战死的。"  
洛基一时哑然。  
比武进行到此，木枪钝剑已弃之不用，因此较之前精彩和危险，索尔几轮下场都结束得很迅速，没什么观赏性。直到将近中午时场中忽然沸腾起来，索尔和弗雷交上手了。  
烈日炙烤之下，洛基看见索尔的战袍被汗湿透了，他不像别人披挂全套重盔甲，只穿了一件胸前衬着铁片的软铠，戴着有羽翼装饰的头盔，手腕上缠着防止扭伤的革带，露出的胳膊健硕非常，长矛点向地面，微风吹拂，毫不晃动，他的马也异常安静，完全没有一般畜生的躁动。  
弗雷用的是一柄冷锻花钢的重剑，剑格如翼展，挥动时蚀刻在剑背上、经圣徒加持的咒文反射出日轮般的光辉，骏马迅猛地疾驰，战剑低啸着劈向索尔的头颅。  
如果不是亲眼所见，真不能相信索尔操纵马匹那样灵活，红马轻柔地迈开步子，索尔肩膀一沉，闪过砍击，长矛直刺肩甲与胸甲的缝隙，被弗雷用盾牌格开，一声金属相撞的可怕声响，那股暴烈的力量穿过铜盾震伤了佛雷的右臂。  
他们擦身而过，又调转马头相对冲锋，索尔四指滑过长矛的木杆，矛头横扫佛雷胸口，把他连人带马地打得翻倒。  
全场一半人在惊叫，一半人欢呼雀跃。弗雷是阿斯加德的属国华纳的邦城领主，他家经营船和盐，和银行业的美第奇家族一样富有。其父尼奥尔德侯爵深受教皇宠信，是接替年迈的克瓦希尔成为华纳大公的候选人之一，他将最能干的儿子送到阿斯加德辅佐王室。作为帮助调解与罗马关系的回报，在奥丁森家族的斡旋之下，弗雷即将启程前往西方统治亚尔夫半岛。  
他虽无王子尊号，却被当作王子对待，浩浩荡荡的随行人员中包括骑兵、助手、乐师和听差，连马掌都是白银打造的，在丰收盛宴上弹起竖琴，一心爱慕国王的少女都会被那悠扬的歌声和白皙的手指迷倒，武技又足以和最强大的战士比拼。由于他少年时面庞太过俊美，性情又很和善，人人都相信他会分化为一个欧米茄，直到阿尔法的特质无可争辩的在他身上显现。  
尽管他拥有这么多黄金般的天赋品质，他还是从来没有在比武中赢过索尔，尽管阿斯加德人像爱自己人一样爱他，也不相信他能够战胜小国王。狂热的呼声经久不息，只有他美丽的妹妹目睹坠马的一幕，惶急地扑到栏杆边上，直到看见哥哥平安无事地站起来，隔空向索尔挥了一拳，索尔冲她比了个鬼脸，她就愤怒地跳脚。  
索尔骑马走到看台边，"你生我气了，芙蕾雅？"  
"你把哥哥打下去了！"  
"可是这是比武啊，不打他我就输了。"  
芙蕾雅瞪着他，"你为什么不能输？你把我的花冠抢走了。"  
弗雷温柔地说，"比赛就是比赛，芙蕾雅，我给你编一个，比冠军花环还要漂亮。"  
索尔自己只有一个凶神恶煞的大姐，别说花冠，菠菜叶子也没有一片，很羡慕别人家温情脉脉的兄妹，顿时觉得自己做了坏事，把挑在矛头的花环摘下来戴在芙蕾雅头上，"我可没有抢呀。"  
花环不是草编的，是纯金和宝石打造的一个金花环，芙蕾雅还是个五岁的小孩子，花环直接滑过了她的脑袋，掉到脖子上变成了一个金项圈。  
"这怎么行！"弗雷皱了皱眉，可是看见芙蕾雅欢喜地抓住花环很宝贝的样子，也没有逼迫她拿下来。洛基眼睛里看着，简直要把牙齿咬碎了。  
索尔没有兴趣参加团体比武，那和真正的战场比起来实在是小打小闹，他抬头发现王后正站起来盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，不由十分想去和他坐在一起。  
他没有选用更趁手的钝锤，他的对手没糟糕到非得承受这个。一个小时尘土飞扬的混乱之后，他拎着一对短椎枪从战圈中踏出去，指挥医官把伤者抬走，登上看台去找王后。他在这个年龄个子算得上高了，但还不到索尔的肩膀，尽管洛基冷淡的双手交握，不肯拥抱他，等他再直起身时还是将洛基举起，抱离了地面，原地转了个圈，使洛基长长的衣裾飘飞起来。  
他充满侵略性的气息弥散在洛基身边，使得校场上几千人躁动的气息都从感知中消失了，如同铁灰色的海向着礁石浪涌，飓风席卷而至，冰雹中翱翔的猎鹰收拢翅膀落在洛基肩头，生铁般的利爪抓破了他的皮肤，那是一瞬间的事，随后浓云塌陷，明朗的阳光从边缘侵泄下来。  
神之血统使索尔的气息极其浓烈，洛基闻过各种各样的味道，像是酒馆架子上成排的酒种，有的浓些，有的淡些，有的苦涩，有的甜蜜，但是国王是一条燃烧的酒河。据说索尔分化的那一天，电磁流的紊乱霹雳般撼动了整座金宫，脆弱些的人心脏过载，甚至同索尔一样发起高烧。不分场合调动这一原始官能的严重后果在历史上不胜枚举，从那以后他控制得很好，这不困难，因为不同个体之间的干扰等级分明，他血液中包含的多元信息异常强势，就意味着几乎不受他人影响。  
一个名不见经传的女猎手出人意料地赢得了箭术冠军，喝得烂醉，以至于没有响应征召来见国王，对加入骑士团的邀请也无动于衷。乐手们热情弹唱，竖琴、提琴和笛子美妙的鸣奏淹没在大合唱般的喧哗中，褐色皮肤和白色皮肤的美人裸露肩膀，穿着装饰珍珠的凉鞋跳舞，猎犬在桌子底下争抢食物。每道菜端上来都先送到索尔和洛基面前，因为他既是统治者，又是两场比武的冠军。肌理如同大理石的的鱼肉和龙虾镇在从高山采来的冰块上，鸭子肚子里填满浆果，洛基安排一道又一道菜赐给奥丁森家族的朋友，不忘关照侍从和杂役，就是没有一道给华纳的弗雷。  
侍童穿梭席间，为国王的宾客们斟酒，犀角、白蜡和陶酒盏相碰，洛基的杯子里主要是樱桃汁，他拿起索尔的金杯喝了一口，顿时辣得喉咙里烧起来，一直冲到胃里。范达尔把一个欧米茄贵族少女搂在怀里，放肆地揉捏她的胸部和屁股，索尔恼怒地说，"别当着我老婆的面。"  
范达尔半醉的眼睛往洛基身上一瞟，"你难道不对小王后做这事？"  
索尔抓起他的衣襟，一路从大厅的台阶上拖下去。洛基捂住头，感到温热的酒意和脖子上咬伤的刺痛感连成一片。他勉强维持着优雅的步伐往外走，但是脚底虚浮，直到清新的空气吹拂在他脸上，精神才为之一振，索尔当然不对他做这事，他们只是在一张床上睡觉，索尔偶然咬一咬他的结合腺，尽管他的印记异常强劲，没有任何淡化的迹象。这会一直持续到洛基开始发情期，他们真正结合。洛基对那一天的到来心怀恐惧，对比新婚夜时有增无减，索尔暂时放过他，就让他好不容易鼓起的勇气流失了，就像一只从猫嘴边溜走的老鼠。  
如果生来就是阿斯加德人就好了，就不会害怕，每天都高高兴兴的……可他要是阿斯加德人，也不会和索尔结婚。  
索尔把范达尔扔进喷泉水池，这家伙不知道是醉得厉害是装疯，倒很高兴地在池子里游来游去。  
洛基坐在台阶上，夏天的夜里还是有点冷，他抱着自己的胳膊，仰头看着索尔向自己走来，"累了就去睡吧。"  
洛基恹恹地说，"你陪我回去吗？"  
索尔说，"我还有事，让瓦尔基丽送你回去。"  
能有什么事，不过是吃喝玩乐。洛基心想，不过问完这一句，他也不再说什么，在心里告诉自己做个好男孩。他微微屈膝同索尔告别，正要转身离开的时候，索尔拉住他的手腕。  
"我忘了这个。"  
索尔从长袍的口袋摸出一个金色的圆圈，被压得有点变形，他的手指像捏面团一样把扁扁的黄金玫瑰花捏得饱满起来，正是团体比武的桂冠。  
他把花环戴在洛基头上，在他嘴唇上亲了一下，"睡觉去吧，小宝贝。"


	3. 猩红之夜

洛基深一脚浅一脚地走在齐踝深的雪中，灰白的飞雪像烟蒂一样灼烫皮肤，他才发现不是雪，是焚烧过后的尘烬。古树枝杈纠缠，像无数干枯焦黑的手指，在他经过之后变化形体，走上一万年也走不出去。岩石背阴下满布森绿的苔藓，遭砍伐的树墩形状怪异，拱出地面的根和巨大的结疤仿佛脑浆干涸的半个头颅。  
他跌跌撞撞，撞碎林间垂下的冰柱，足板把薄雪压实，留下暗红的脚印，那是因为约顿的矿物是红色的，流水冲过泥沼，犹如伤口皲裂。腐烂的死人把原本干燥的泥土弄得又湿又黏，母亲搂着病死于瘟疫的婴儿，残暴士兵肢解的欧米茄，血肉一片片削去只余骷髅的异教先知。他知道每一个人的前生往事，是他们用没有声带的颈骨和颗颗嗒嗒的上下颌骨对他诉说的，他甚至听见脚踩下去时死者抱怨某段残肢被压段了……  
他一开始害怕得要命，小心翼翼地避免踩坏什么。但他逐渐察觉他们滑稽可笑之处，不再一惊一乍，转而用一种恶毒的幽默感嘲笑他们，和那些喑哑的鬼魂斗嘴，如果对方大声反驳，他就用力地蹦跳，扬起一阵浮灰，把周围一圈地面都踩得哀嚎起来。  
他漫游进空旷的厅堂，天花板破了个大洞，松针和褐色的落叶旋转飘零。所有活人的面目都如幽灵，祖先画像的瞳孔却栩栩如生，壁毡苍白如一块巨大的裹尸布，染料俱已褪为铁锈般的褐色。他在庭院和吊桥之间穿梭，走上回旋楼梯，向上向下都无止境，他有种感觉，冰堡仿佛一头死去已久的怪兽，他在它山脊般的牙齿和骨刺之间攀援。石壁上摇曳的火光扫过地面，像一团冷气吹向洛基的面颊。  
他不敢停，跑累了就走一会儿，绝不敢停下。红眼珠乌鸦的嘶叫让他毛骨悚然，但那比矛隼好，好多次，他感到猎犬的腥臊味近在咫尺。异端裁判所的寻魔隼从不栖息枝头，只降落在巫师和吸血鬼的肉身上，用尖锐的椽啄烂他们的脸，他这样的小东西，它们有力的爪子可以轻易抓起来，飞到高空再抛掉，摔死在塔尖上。  
"我有没有办法逃出去？"他绝望地问那个变成骷髅的先知，那具骨架上覆盖着血红的薄膜，青紫色的血管狰狞跳动，他喉头的软骨还在，说话的声音比其他亡灵都慈爱动听。  
"为什么要逃出去？泥土舒服得就像羽绒床。"  
"你把耳朵贴在树根上，会听见音乐，它们生长的声音那么美，你想像不到。"  
"毒蛇咬你，烈火烧你，豺狼吃你……"  
"再也没有痛苦和泪水，远古的诸神唯有在此间永生。"赤身裸体的巫女如雌蛇般妖娆，她的身体不腐不坏，腹部有一个大洞，教士剖开她的肚子，拿走了魔鬼的孽种。  
他们的窃窃私语像手臂一样温柔地拥抱着他，但那手臂没有温度，唯有阴气。洛基尖叫，"我不要变成树的肥料！"  
"你终究要回到这里来的。"一个铜钟轰鸣般的声音说，他曾身披绫罗绸缎，而今金线与凤凰的羽毛都已残破褪色，"我曾统治列岛，坐拥堪比所罗门王的财富，但当日月两分，海水上涌，我的人民只有退入夜晚的国度，唯有约顿所有的冰川消融，梅拉伦湖变成牧场，消亡的信仰才会复生。"  
"在此之前，唯有等待。"  
蜘蛛网一样脆弱的窗帘被洛基撕裂，但渴望的光没有照耀进来，是镜子，他看着自己的手，白嫩的孩童的手，在倒影中却显现出另一副模样，蓝色的，涡旋的纹路，怎么会是他？可是水中人身体上最细小的擦伤也与他的在同一位置。他难道不曾把新约与旧约倒背如流？他会拉丁文，希伯来文，希腊文，主教说，如果他不是个欧米茄，真应该送去侍奉梵蒂冈。  
猩红色的眼睛向上凝视，提醒着他真实的自己。  
先知缓缓开口:"那就走回头路吧，回到亲人身边，唯有血亲的力量可以保护你。"  
劳菲不会保护我，他谁也不爱，只爱他心中那个严厉的上帝。那个上帝同他自己的形象如出一辙。洛基想，他不必用嘴回答先知，铁森林正是他意志集合之所，他的念头在每一片树叶之间反射。劳菲会把我捆上火刑架活活烧死，在亲生孩子的惨叫中祷告，正像造物主冷眼旁观人类的命运一般。  
但是应该有一个人来救他……天际划过闪电，尔后暴雨倾盆。一个和他的命运有关的人，远在严霜之国不能触及的地方。  
抓住这个念头，就像抓住钩子，他从深水般的梦境上浮出来，终于呼吸到了现实的空气。弦月高悬，恐惧在他肚子里绞痛，他耳朵里听见狂野的嚎啕和莫可名状的惨笑，好一阵才意识到那来自实际，而非幻听。  
他掀开被冷汗浸透的毯子，扑到帐门前，他们没有回城堡卧室，而是在水畔扎营，王帐周围隔开一片空地，壁上又挂着厚厚的绒布隔音防风。栅栏外一匹白马人立长嘶，它的骑手倒地不起，一只脚挂在马镫上被拖动，一个人手起刀落，断了他的喉咙。洛基模糊地看见骑手头首分家，只剩一点皮肉相连，没了脑袋的身体还在抽搐翻滚。浓烟滚滚，呛得洛基咳嗽起来，谷仓的方向起了火，索尔豢养的那些狼一样的猎犬狂吠不止。火把摇曳的光芒在充满了刀光剑影的人海上闪耀，骚动得像被点着的蚂蚁窝，刺耳的号角间或吹响，显得十分微弱。二三十只苍鹰在空中起落，衣饰与王家卫队仿佛的骑士纵马践踏人群，试图维持秩序，却把自己陷入进退两难的僵局，因为在黑暗中，难以分辨暴乱分子和醉酒中惊醒匆忙拿起武器的自己人。  
这一切到底是怎么发生的，约顿人？不，就算他母亲那样刚愎自用，满怀怨恨的人，也不会在这个时间，用这种方式对阿斯加德王室动手，否则把洛基送来毫无意义，诸侯们蠢蠢欲动，想换个人戴王冠，他迫切需要奥丁森家族的支持来稳定国内局势，使团每一个成员都是劳菲亲自挑选的，只发出冰霜之王的声音。法布提在嫁娶和继承权之类的事情上非常精明，但这样的大事，他办不成的，白白送进敌人的嘴里去。  
女武神匆匆向他奔来，"小陛下，很抱歉骚乱把您吵醒了，请先去披身外套罢，以免着凉。"  
"瓦尔基丽，空气里全是躁动的气息，他们点了一座粮仓取暖呢，火势倘若蔓延开来，我也不用担心着凉了。"  
尽管这么回答，洛基还是回帐篷里换上鞋子。瓦尔基丽是对七大骑士团之一，女武神军团的尊称，尽管有人恶意地管女武神叫"奥丁的婊子"，但她们发誓弃绝家庭，终生保持纯洁之身，全部是忠贞刚毅的战士。  
在洛基见过的所有女武神中，他最喜欢这位亚尔薇特，她有白皙的皮肤，美丽的金发，总是笑，对洛基很温柔，像个大姐姐，唯一的不好就是总把他当孩子哄。隔着门帘，他也能想象她郑重的表情，"别担心，我听巡防的人说谷仓的火势控制住了，库房本来就有防火的设施。"  
华纳人……新教徒……穆斯贝尔海姆……海拉……各种信息在洛基思维里流过，像梳子理过那样条分缕析，他对自己还能思考有点惊讶。不知何时，他手里握着白天从武库拿来的两把匕首之一，他睡前把刀放进床头的珠宝匣，完全想不起来自己惊醒之后是怎么把这玩意儿拿出来的。  
洛基略略放松手指，象牙柄上雕琢的蛇鳞已在皮肉中留下凹痕。阴谋论千头万绪，但他在意的只有一件事，索尔在哪里？好像恐惧全被梦境榨干了，他冷静得很，不怎么害怕。  
"火是怎么烧起来的？我们会缺少粮食吗？"  
"粮食是烧不完的，国王陛下已经亲自去察看现场了，想必很快就知道原因。"  
"国王国王，要管的事真多。"洛基哼了一声，披上斗篷出去，"我们转移吗？"  
"我也希望把您送回城堡里去，但是现在太乱了，与其贸然穿越林场，不如等乱象平息，没人敢冲击王帐的。"  
史克特匆匆赶来，"王后在哪里？"武士光光的脑壳上印着两道黑色的刺青，皮肤黝黑，留着整齐的胡髭。  
洛基抱着手，"我就是。"  
洛基穿着睡袍，胸口半露，史克特目光下意识一躲，然后意识到王后年纪尚小，没有多看一眼就被挖掉眼珠子的危险，才坦坦荡荡道，"莱科宁闯进西殿，要请见王后。"  
这可大出洛基的意料，亚尔薇特秀眉一皱，"发生什么了？"  
"穆斯贝尔那个伯爵——被害死了。”   
亚尔薇特大惊，"被杀了？谁杀的他？"  
史克特心烦意乱地说，"他在战场上已向我军投降，手无寸铁地被关押在阿斯加德，却遭到杀害，最糟糕的是，他是穆斯贝尔主君的亲眷呀！苏尔特尔逮住这个机会，不会善罢甘休的。"  
"莱科宁将军太大意了！可是这与王后有什么关系？"  
"伯爵的侍从指控是约顿人做的。"  
史克特的目光让洛基头皮一炸，他抓住女武神的胳膊，"莱科宁是什么人？"  
"莱科宁将军是驻守万神门的贵族，还是索尔的老师之一，战俘一直在他管辖之下，没出过一点岔子呀。"  
这就是要来找他问罪了，可他什么也不知道！那群愚蠢的约顿人一定落入什么圈套了，"我父亲，叔叔和哥哥呢？"  
"法布提和新教倾向的贵族起了冲突，就是两边打架闹事，掀翻半个营区，你那哥哥喝醉了，当众痛骂国王陛下，霍斯塔格差点把他脑袋拧下来。"  
洛基心里发凉，劳菲长子的脾气他一清二楚。要他说，劳菲何苦花一大笔金子把此人赎回去，万一叫他继承了约顿，后果不堪设想。想也知道是多难听的话，从史克特的表情看，多半还不干不净地牵扯着洛基。  
他再也坐不住了，换上外出的服装，"我要去找叔父和兄长。"  
亚尔薇特召集卫队护送他，被激怒的人们不分敌我地打在一起，见到劳菲森家的霜花旗帜就扔石头，史克特提醒他们把盾牌上的徽记藏起来。重枪骑兵不得国王的命令是不会出动的，但是自由骑手和隶属于小领主的誓言武士毫无纪律，他们大多是骑着犁马，手持镰刀的庄稼汉，制造出相当的骚乱。  
岸边滑软泥泞，遍生芦苇，笼罩着寒冷的雾气。亚尔薇特叫洛基与自己同乘，但洛基坚持骑自己的马，当他抵达西殿，发现约顿使团的两百五十名卫士和法布提雇佣的雇佣兵已与阿斯加德贵族们的家丁对峙起来，阶梯前剑拔弩张。  
卡尔爵士是索尔少年时的侍从之一，是老将军唯一的侄子，他带人拦住洛基，从人束甲仗剑，个个佩戴着红蝎形状的叠扣，"我叔叔让我来请教您，约顿人在我国做客的礼数何存？"  
洛基后悔自己下了马，不得不仰视卡尔，亚尔薇特大怒，"这与王后陛下毫无关系！"  
"我奉命来请公爵大人，"他不肯称呼洛基为王后，"洛基，好孩子，跟我们走吧。"  
洛基冷冷地说，"你奉谁的命令，我丈夫的？还是我父亲的？"  
卡尔失去了耐心，"抓住他。"  
他的随从们抽出长剑，向洛基逼近，洛基的护卫与踏前冲锋，卡尔双手持剑，劈烂其中一个的头盔，男人倒下，裂开的面甲中露出一张死人脸，剑锋行云流水的调转，正中甲胄颈部的缝隙，嵌入皮革和血肉，斩断了对手的锁骨。他们的战斗引爆了约顿人和阿斯加德人的冲突，两边所持的火把涌流到一处。一个还没完成试炼的骑士侍从倒在洛基脚边哀嚎，捂住自己被刺瞎的眼睛。半条胳膊带着喷溅的血划过天空，洛基在闪动的人群缝隙间看见自己的哥哥把刀从别人心口中抽出来，父亲拼命拖着叔叔，不让他加入乱局。一切都与梦境中的累累尸骨重叠起来。  
一支羽箭射向洛基，被亚尔薇特凌空斩断，侍卫用盾牌挡在他头顶。老人纵马越过人群，再次张弓，射死了举盾的侍卫，箭簇轻易洞穿了纯钢的铠甲，插在心口上微微颤动。他的脸庞坚硬如岩石，眼窝深陷，一缕灰白的头发从风帽中脱出，带着残存的金色，穿着教士的长袍，可是洛基确信无疑，那是个身经百战的武士，是来杀他的！  
史克特与卡尔搏斗，弯刀与长剑相击，亚尔薇特甩出皮鞭，缠住卡尔的喉咙，跳上他背后发力收紧，但是卡尔的大氅衬领内衬铁片。一个红蝎子纠住洛基的头发，洛基头脑一片空白，学过的格斗技巧全想不起，唯一管用的是本能，匕首对准对方裸露的脸刺出去——如果被甲胄保护的腹部捅不进去，失败了，阿尔法强壮的双手瞬间就能扭断他的脖子。他听到下颌骨蛋壳碎裂的轻响，腥热的雨洒在他脸上。与此同时，羽箭已经近在眼前，锐利的风啸直指洛基眉心，他下意识闭眼，电光石火的一瞬，一只手攥住了箭支。  
卡尔把亚尔薇特甩开，人群中辨不清方向，怒吼一声冲上台阶，提剑四顾，身后有脚步声急速逼近，他想也不想，长剑反手斜刺出去，凶猛如毒蛇吐信，可是那一剑竟被敌人弹开，金属刮擦声锐利刺耳，对手的武器沿剑刃反切而上。他矮身平削，铁剑带着旋转的腰劲挥出凄厉的圆弧，但是对手膂力沛莫能御，两相交击，铁剑被干脆利落的震成两段，残片飞射而出，盾牌重击在他护胸上，把铠甲砸出凹痕，逼迫他踉跄后退，失去平衡，单膝跪倒。  
他再也不敢动手，也不敢起身，"陛下！"  
索尔一脚蹬在他脸上，靴子上锋利的铜齿划得他满脸是血，整个人翻滚下去。他拎着一根超过自己身高的精钢长枪，却有点战锤左右横扫的用法。他握住枪刺重重贯向地面，阶梯青铜铺注的表面崩碎，他咆哮起来，声音一瞬间压倒全场，"全都给我住手！"  
铁器晃动的海洋凝固住了，范达尔举着火把站在他身边，金红色的光焰在蓝眼睛里熊熊燃烧，他缓缓逼视全场，目光所及之处，阿斯加德人丢掉武器，跪在地上，顾不及刚刚还刀剑相抵的敌人。黄金翎羽的轻骑兵如展开的两翼簇拥而来，切进沸腾的人潮，君王盛怒的信息素雷霆般压在所有人头顶，最终，约顿一方的卫兵也跪下去。  
"艾萨克，霍斯塔格，费都明，你们真是我的耻辱。"他咬牙切齿地说。  
"收押罪犯！"他猛然挥下枪尖，女武神勉强站立，把洛基揽进怀里，领到索尔面前。索尔把长枪扔在地上，牵住洛基的手，冲法布提说，"我对今天的暴行感到很遗憾。"  
法布提露出一个难看的笑容。亲生父亲就在眼前，但是洛基紧紧抓着索尔的手，一步也不想靠近，不知道为什么，他好像个陌生人。  
审判当夜开始，国王从谷仓和伯爵被害现场赶回的第一时间就控制住了形势，除了维持秩序的士兵和躲在房门后的贵族眷属，所有参与暴乱的人都被关进地牢。试图用箭射杀洛基的莱科宁将军束手就擒。  
"我在众神和群星的注视下娶了他！"索尔愤怒已极，"我称他为骨中骨，血中血，尊他为阿斯加德的王后，你竟敢谋杀他，在王室领地，在我的家门口！"  
老人嘶声回答， "你们还没有结合！按照古老的律法，他尚且不是我的王后。"  
"你打破了对阿斯加德的忠誓，我父亲把至高无上的龙牙勋章戴在你肩膀上，你却报以背叛。我究竟做了什么让事让你怨恨？我曾敬爱你，一如敬爱叔父！"  
年轻人眼中的失望那么沉重，压得桀骜不驯的将军也低下头去，"我对王室的忠诚从未改变，您仍是我的国王啊！我教育我的三个儿子尽忠职守，把荣耀置于生命之上，他们都做到了，在约顿海姆为您战死，被劳菲残忍杀害，这难道还不能证明？青年时，我为奥丁奉献开疆拓土的勇气，中年时，我为弗丽嘉奉献守卫长城的力量，年老时，我献出了自己的孩子，黄金对于这个衰朽的躯壳，同锡灰有什么区别？他们是我最珍贵的一切。"  
"伊沃，卡西提，斯卡德拉，一个死于海岸，一个死于冰原，一个死于荒草，"伤感的回忆出现在索尔心中，"是我把他们的遗骨带回来。"  
"我至今为此感激您。"莱科宁饱含冷酷和痛楚的声音在大厅中回荡，"现在我庆幸他们全都死了！我的后代绝不向约顿的毒种下跪！"  
"我正是为了不让人们白白死去，为了和平同乌特加德公爵结婚！他还是个孩子，从未伤害过任何人。"  
老人说，"是为了约顿的和平，不是阿斯加德的。"  
一阵死寂在燃烧的火把之间蔓延。  
"你犯下叛国罪，辱没了你英勇的儿子们。"索尔说，"真想把你吊死在城墙上，但我父亲的律法规定不能给一个有龙牙勋章的骑士死刑，我判决你终生监禁，罪名不对外公布，卡尔流放，爵位和封地由你侄女菲奥娜继承，她会去做塔恩爵士的养女。从犯处决，明正典刑，今晚趁机作乱、抢劫偷盗的人全部押进监狱，等他们的长官、父母或侍从认领。"  
以霍根为首的禁卫军官一齐单膝跪下，"领命。"  
他说，"散了吧。"  
廷臣鱼贯而出，洛基走近他。他用还带着箭矢擦伤的手心握住洛基的手，血染红了蕾丝边袖子。他拿起欧米茄的手贴在嘴唇边，亲吻那些血迹。  
"他们恨我。"洛基低低地说，他早该懂得婚礼上的喜庆不过是表象。  
"他们恨你的父母和祖先。"  
"那和恨我有什么区别呢。"  
"有区别，你现在是我的，再也不属于你父母了，就算他们的血流在你身上。你属于闪电宫，属于我的阿萨王族。"索尔顽固地别过头，"我是你丈夫，他们必须爱你。"  
洛基从背后抱紧他，脸蛋贴在他颈后，温热的水流进索尔的脖子，索尔把他搂进怀里。  
"我杀了一个人。"他想到还有更多人要死去，那些领口别着红蝎子的武士，脑袋挨个掉下来，老莱科宁会在万神门阴暗的地牢之下等死，而卡尔骑士将终生在苦寒的盐地上挖矿。  
"你十二岁，对不对？快要十三了，你之前杀过人吗？"  
洛基摇摇头。  
"我九岁杀了第一个人，"索尔陷入回忆，"那个时候我跟妈妈住，诸侯进来谈判，兵马在外面把雾海宫团团围住，逼迫我母亲嫁给他们其中之一，还要海拉嫁给国外的贵族。我母亲秘密地联络海姆达尔，被一个诸侯的奸细察觉了，我只好杀了他，装作是他冒犯了我。"  
宫廷里的画像上有国王小时候的样子，海拉打扮得像个王子，与年幼的索尔一起依偎在那个美丽端庄的女人身边，索尔脸蛋胖嘟嘟的，穿得好似小公主。"你记得那个人的脸吗？"  
"一点也不记得了。"  
洛基闭了闭眼睛， "我一闭上眼……就看见他死掉的样子。"  
"很快就会忘记的，"索尔安慰道。  
洛基靠在他胸口，"然后呢？你姐姐来救你们？"  
"嗯，那个时候，她还太年轻。她答应嫁到华纳领去，当然啦，没几年对方就悄无声息地死了。"  
洛基疲倦地说，"你不想杀那么多人，他们全都是阿斯加德人……卡尔爵士做过你的侍从，你怜悯那个老头子。"  
索尔低声道，"不得不如此。"  
他们依偎在一起，直到窗外曙光升起。

王后聪明伶俐，能用最优雅的辞令与外国首相通信，在宴席间逗得文人雅士和下层士兵都开怀大笑，他很快摸透了阿斯加德各个望族间复杂的婚姻和矛盾关系，对诸侯们的脾气秉性、利益所在无所不知。他不像他的阿尔法那样在乎公义和荣誉，而更讲究实际，挑拨有些人的关系，补偿另一些人的不满，推波助澜，巩固奥丁森家族的政权。尽管内阁以海姆达尔为首，暗地里认为王后为人反复无常，不值得信任，民间对王后的约顿出身也有疑虑，但当洛基梳洗打扮，在阅兵典礼上策马与索尔并行时，鲜衣怒马，俊逸非凡，满可以激发人们的爱戴。他像人们期待的模范欧米茄那样弹得一手好琴，能歌善舞，具备品鉴武器宝马和古典艺术的眼光，唯一的缺点是，他不擅长管理家务，对数学一窍不通。  
当索尔打猎回家，发现洛基趴在桌子前形容枯槁，不由大惊失色"精灵对你的头发下了诅咒吗？"  
洛基三天没洗头，原本柔顺的头发油腻打结，王室盛宴开销惊人，他对着账单和金库收入算来算去，怎么也搞不明白，还有一些稀奇古怪的支出。索尔不许他研究下去了，领他去看自己捕来的白鹿。口齿伶俐的弄臣说白鹿正是王后的吉兆，洛基捏着小鹿雪白的耳朵，同意了范达尔的建议，把这些小事都交给侍奉过弗丽嘉的老总管去操心。  
阳光沉淀在搅拌过的炼乳般的浮云中，精美的浪花在船舷两侧荡漾，像鸟儿展开银色的翅膀，比当前的时间流逝得更为缓慢。  
他们在绿草如茵的河岸上相互追逐。柔嫩的小草搔着他的脚趾，他撒开腿奔跑，垂杨摆动的柳条拂过面颊，推来搡去，揉乱头发和衣服，像小狗一样扭打成一团。直到索尔从船尾的篮框里抓起一把烂熟的草莓，准确地砸在洛基的脸上。这太过分了，红色汁液黏糊糊的沾在衣服上，接二连三的莓果朝他丢过来，打得他抱头鼠窜，发出气愤的尖叫。  
索尔哈哈大笑，一边追击他，一边准确地命中任何一个他想要的部位，用光手里的水果时，他逮住了洛基，不顾小欧米茄的扭动挣扎，把他扛在肩上。洛基猛锤他的背，撕咬他的头皮，甚至哀哀求饶，还是未能逃脱被扔进河里的命运。  
索尔的臂膀真是强壮，躺在他的怀抱中，男孩觉得自己就像变成了一个小小的婴儿，睡在摇篮里，然后摇篮顺滑的一晃，他完全身不由己地飞了出去，像海洋上的飞鱼一样划出飘逸的弧线，一头栽进水里。  
而这个臂膀强壮的男人呢，哼着歌，"倘若一息尚寸，曙光照耀双肩。"他意气风发地踏上帆船，活动索具，把持帆杆，宣布，"被抓到的人就是要丢下水！"  
白船行驶出去，洛基猛的蹿出水面，攀着左舷爬进船中。单薄的绫子衬衣勾勒出少年挺拔匀称的身体，他的下身比上身长一大截，坐在船边上把腿伸出去的时候，长得漫无边际。一丝柠檬花的香味沁入心脾，索尔操纵主帆锁和风向舵，淡蓝色的帆布被风鼓满，巧妙地随气流改变方向。  
收紧绞盘时，绳索同流畅的手臂肌肉一同绷紧，他解开衬衣所有的扣子，金发绑成马尾，任风吹拂浑厚的胸膛。他的肩背坚实宽阔，腰线却收得很窄，侧面看比瘦削的洛基厚不到两指，漂亮的人鱼线没入裤腰的皮带，富有弹性的身体线条，每一段都同浸润过清油的杉木桅杆一般熠熠生辉。  
他伸手去物品柜里拿玻璃酒壶，洛基抢先夺走，"我不喜欢你大白天醉醺醺的。"他得意洋洋地扭开木塞，把壶口往护栏外一倾，索尔懊恼地叹息，他倒掉大半，手腕一收，给自己留了个壶底。  
洛基的脚背在深色的船板上，被衬托出玉髓般的洁白，恶劣的气候环境塑造了冰霜族结实而粗糙的体魄，但他的质地如此细腻，像虬结老树上发出的一根带刺的翠枝，很容易扎得你手指流血。他在一切重大场合的表现都非常得体，除此之外调皮得难以管束。  
欧米茄总是在婚前任性妄为，离开了亲生父母的纵容后，便不得不为夫家负起责任，成熟稳重，吃苦受气。在偌大的一个宫廷里生活，烦恼不顺实乃家常便饭，但这也不意味着洛基就能顺应天理，把委屈咽下肚了，他同其他欧米茄的人生轨迹恰好相反，在娘家谨小慎微，出嫁后张牙舞爪，常常为自己搅出的乱子焦头烂额。当西芙戴着帽子愤怒地向国王指控王后剃光了她的头发时，索尔保证让伊凡尔第做一顶天衣无缝的假发，直到长发长出为止。  
他丈夫比起丈夫，更像个哥哥，因为男人通常觉得捣蛋的弟弟妹妹可爱，妻子捣蛋则是不识大体的表现，十分不贤。除了长姐海拉，鲜少有人敢于对国王直说一个"不"字，有些人即使敢说，也往往不愿说，这个被整个国家纵容的男人，全心全意地欣赏洛基，除了爱之外，不愿意给他套上别的枷锁。当洛基蜷缩在索尔脚边，面颊侧着枕在膝盖上，索尔低下头就看到他的眸子，夹在浓黑的上下眼睫之间，水珠般盈然欲滴的停留在那里。  
他伸手摸摸他的脸蛋，洛基乖巧地扬起下巴，然后恶狠狠地咬了他的大拇指，索尔痛得"嗷"出声来，却没急于把手夺出虎口，只是笑。洛基留下一圈血痕，牙关便慢慢松开，舌尖扫过伤口，后悔似的舔来舔去，口腔中残存的烈酒浸入破损的皮肤，带来灼烧般的刺痛。他把洛基咬坏的手指放到嘴边舔了舔，果然尝到酒味，我堂堂一国之君，沦落到只能在指头上沾酒吃。  
他板着脸对洛基说，"你袭击国王，犯上作乱，我要惩治你。"  
"你打我，阿尔法打欧米茄也是犯法的。"  
天地良心，"我什么时候打你了？"  
"你扔我呀，掉进水里，我骨头好疼，而且酗酒的阿尔法早晚要打欧米茄的。"  
"我想扔就扔，而且我不反对你扔我。"  
洛基打量他的脸，好像在上面发现什么新奇玩意儿，"你这个人相当无耻，哈！我是怕你丢脸才不把你举起来的。"  
"唉，我倒希望有个人抱抱我，你知道吗？我那该死的姐姐，妈妈每次叫她来抱我，她就做出一副胳膊要断掉的样子。"  
"你小时候确实有点胖的。"  
"都是画师的错。"索尔说，"过来，宝贝，把湿外套脱了。"  
洛基脱掉衣服，索尔把自己的衬衫脱下来，穿在他身上，把他圈在身体和转向盘之间。他扭过脸来，那双绿眼睛盯着索尔看，看一会儿，若无其事地挪开来看天看云，又拿不准主意似的回到索尔身上……那么近在咫尺，又漫不经心，剔透似水又脆硬得如冰，往深里看是一滴深幽凝然的墨，同青色的堤岸和寥远的天空雾蒙蒙的连成一片，欢欣的笑容从他脸上褪去了，不知道为什么，他凝视着索尔，偶尔会有很难过的样子，仿佛含着什么痛切的心事。  
洛基的面孔未必是最漂亮的一张，对他来说却有一种难以抗拒的魅力，洛基在看别人的时候，眼神从来没有这么深幽的变化，所以其他人感受不到那目光在索尔心中唤醒的柔情，那和少年时情窦初开的恋慕不同，和他对西芙的情谊不同。他自幼争强好胜，海拉用鞭子抽打左边，驱赶他去西边，他却非向东边去，因为索尔对危险的本能乃是进攻，非是逃避。然而洛基不自知的爱足以降服最凶猛的野兽，这头动物蹲坐下来，任凭鞭子在头顶的空气中呼啸。  
他情不自禁地说，"我喝不醉，也不会打你的，我的小星星。"  
"要是我惹你生气了呢？"  
"那我就抱一抱你，像这样把你扔进水里游泳。"他咧着嘴笑，洛基忍了半天，也忍不住大笑起来，他的胳膊肘撑在转向盘上，偏过身子用手挡在笑得扭曲的脸上。那模样实在很可爱，索尔含住他乌黑头发之间小小的耳垂，洛基顿时脸红得要滴血，婴儿般柔软的肌肤温暖如春，像被拎住脖子的小猫一样不敢挣扎。  
索尔退开来，洛基推他，"臭流氓！"  
"果然是甜的，有水果的味道。"  
洛基用力一甩，"放开我的手，都攥出汗来了，我问你，那个狗屁的伯爵死了，穆斯贝尔怎么处理？"  
"谈还是要谈，但这么一来，机会渺茫，还是要打仗。说实话，我也不想和他谈，拱手把暮光剑送出去，此人毫无信义可言，而且对阿斯加德和我父亲恨之入骨。"  
"既然他不讲信义，随时可能撕毁协议，何苦要废这个劲和谈？"  
索尔颇为遗憾，"我原本指望伯爵大人回到穆斯贝尔，能挑起一轮内斗，他自己虽然软弱，却有一堆在乎他的好长辈，愿意付代价赎他的命。如果贝林尼家族停止支持苏尔特尔，哪怕只是三心二意，苏尔特尔变成一头凶恶的独狼，都要好对付得多，战或和全握在阿斯加德手里。"  
"我听说火之要塞易守难攻，崎岖高峻，连海拉都不敢轻易进犯。"  
索尔说，"所以我要亲自出战，我已经写信给你父王，叫他派弓箭手去扼守鹰泽，我不要求约顿海姆帮我。看在你的份上，别从背后捅刀就谢天谢地了。"  
"我们派去苏尔特尔身边的密探杳无音讯，只传回来一些零星的迹象，表明他的兵力一直在增加。"洛基忧心忡忡。  
"苏尔特尔非常严酷，一旦对手下的忠诚生疑，必定实行清洗，穆斯贝尔已经要被他的穷兵黩武拖垮了，他们的士兵悍勇，人口却少，经不起消耗。"  
"即便如此，火山之城号称永不陷落，你有办法避免在城下决战吗？"  
"有很多想法，或许可以从内部击破，或绕过去……我需要尼达维的帮助。"索尔说，"你想看看暮光之剑吗？"


	4. 战争

即使将近深秋，瓦特阿尔海姆的日落仍然很晚才降临，阿斯加德的禁卫队拉成蛇形队列，绕过突兀的裸石山肩，一头扎进峡谷的层峦叠嶂，索尔立马在隘口奔流而下的溪流顶上，眺望远近的地形，透过暗红色岩壁间缭绕的雾霭，一重重山坡崎岖蜿蜒，裂罅深幽，气象峥嵘，范达尔把河川的走向与地图相比对，"同五十年前奥丁遣人绘制的舆图几乎没有区别。"  
冷雨抽打在脸上，洛基一振马鞭，索尔紧跟其后，越过涨水的溪流，鸮眼域崎岖危险，雨水把裸露的地表冲成烂泥，一个不留神就可能掉进深坑，从坡上滚落。折道由西北向东南延伸，雨势渐弱，他们奔驰在尼达维山脉长长的阴影下。渐低的丘陵之后，大地舒展徜徉，融入浅青色的天光，在渐渐明亮的阳光下闪耀着金褐的色彩，神骏迅疾如风，仿佛轻轻一跃，便可奔向天地尽头，湖水倒映群山，也倒映渔火，在夜间，乡间的灯光会像滚落在一幅鸦青色丝绸上的明珠。紫色残云在风的驱赶下散开，桦树悬挂的枝条摇曳，洒落亮晶晶的水珠，画眉鸟的清唱隔岸可闻。  
"你不必跟来的！我们十天之内就要返回维斯瓦。"索尔说，红马和银马的脖子亲昵地蹭在一起，索尔调整缰绳，提醒坐骑好好走自己的路。  
洛基弯下腰，低垂的指尖拂过枯黄的羽穗，目光越向陡峭的灰色山岗，"我太想见识尼达维的工坊了。"  
他们在日落以前抵达尼达维脚下的小城堡，虽然产权属于王家，但其实是个接纳来往旅人的驿站，三十二匹马占满后院，三十匹纯黑，一匹火红，一匹银白。索尔和洛基走进充满欢乐叫喊声的屋子，长须长发的牧民向他们打招呼，"赶了一天的路吧？你们来得真晚！"  
范达尔笑着答，"清早从维斯瓦旧镇来，可累死我了。"  
牧民全然不信，"吹牛！维斯瓦距此足有四百三十哩，一天哪里赶得到！"  
他的同伴哈哈大笑，"里格，你这个没见识的老头子，你难道没看见他们的马吗？亚尔夫和阿斯加德混血的好家伙，四五百哩算得了什么！"  
洛基好奇地看着牧人，他皮肤黝黑，体格精壮，戴着木刻十字架，穿一身破落洁净的麻袍，仿佛古书中的虔信徒，但举起酒杯痛饮的样子，又全然是乡野村夫。索尔管西芙要了一块手绢，擦拭洛基被雨打湿的脸庞和手，洛基很喜欢他那件黑色斗篷，被雨浸湿的金发在黑色布料上光泽越加华贵，他在长凳上落座，咳嗽起来，索尔把斗篷脱下来，挂在窗户上挡风。  
洛基脸色疲倦，他骑了太久的马，磨破皮的大腿根十分疼痛，于是早早去亚尔薇特收拾好的房间洗澡睡下了。  
流浪歌手在大厅中弹唱，范达尔和他的女儿调情，牧人走到索尔面前，西芙惊讶地听到，他说话的口音变了，变成了海姆达尔的声线，"索尔。"  
那个陌生人的眼珠在火光中呈现出罕见的金红色，索尔倒是毫不惊讶，海姆达尔有个鲜为人知的化名叫里格，一听见牧人的同伴这么称呼，他就留心观察。  
"南方有异动，陛下。"  
索尔坐不住了，他和海姆达尔谈完，不待黎明升起就踏上了去尼达维的道路，山腰上腾起来自工匠之家的深红火焰， 成排的锅炉和烟囱之间，赤裸上身的瓦特阿尔人挥舞铁锤，搅动深坑中的铁矿石，通过压杆操作的巨型铁砧反复锻打钢板，不断喷溅的金属液造成令人窒息的热浪，而这些小个子们恍若未觉，在巨大的噪音中扯着喉咙对喊，索尔那把发号施令的大嗓门相形见绌。他们种族的身高通常不超过五英尺，臂膀却和约顿海姆人同样强壮。一台机械正在他们有条不紊的忙碌中显出雏形，它的主架像是鲸鱼的骨头，扣着狰狞的倒刺，腹腔中排列着复杂的机括，用极韧的绞索连接起来，工匠们把铁钉嵌入轴心，然后对准喷火的管道加以焊接。  
艾崔和索尔并肩仰望高处垂落的链条， "你不是这样的人，不会因为别人触怒了你，就要把城市夷为平地，它是石头而已，身处其中的人若是遭遇失败，俯首称臣，城墙对你有什么威胁呢？"  
"那座要塞中郁积着仇恨和污浊，它用憎恶的眼睛注视着我们的世界，一代又一代，它积蓄着力量。不能被征服，而必须被毁灭，推倒那些巨大的石头，也许其中镇压的冤魂能得以解脱，赤色的乌云散去，空旷的荒野上还能长出庄稼，"索尔攥紧拳头，"很多年前我和范达尔在地平线上看见它时就有所预感了……我的祖父击败过它，我的父亲击败过它，我不希望我的儿子还要同它作战，为什么不让它终结在我手上呢？"  
"你父亲都没有做到。"  
"我和我父亲不一样。"  
"只有年轻人才这么说话。"艾崔笑了笑， "我们打造了十二具这样的器械，世界上绝大多数城墙在它面前不堪一击。"  
索尔说，"我们讨论的不是‘绝大多数’，而是火之要塞。"  
"所以我为你准备了十二具，你们弄丢弄坏一半都足够用了。"艾崔被索尔的质疑激怒了，瓦特阿尔人的族长脾气暴躁又高傲，索尔连忙露出讨好的笑容。  
"杀掉苏尔特尔不算什么，但是要靠人命拿下要塞，恐怕死伤会过于惨重。我知道，世界上只有你们尼达维能帮上这个忙，是几千几万个勇士也无能无力的，如果拿下穆斯贝尔，你们是元勋。"  
国王一通情真意切的马屁捋得艾崔浑身舒畅，阿斯加德人太自负了，要他们承认自己无能为力，低人一头，比让荡妇守贞还难。"不提什么元勋不元勋的，把尾款付来，要足重的莱茵金币。这些器械太沉了，我的人只负责运到旧镇，你最好用船把它装走，再送上前线。"  
"说到尾款，"索尔说，"我不付尾款。"  
艾崔的眉头缓缓拧了起来，他目光中对索尔敞开的善意砰然关闭，像瓦特阿尔人同外人打交道的传统方式一样，他既审慎，又不安。  
"我要给尼达维一件礼物，作为你们辛劳工作和耿耿忠心的报偿，在那之后，肯定没有一个人会想索要尾款了。"  
"你在这里做过学徒不假，但你还不知道尼达维隐藏着多少秘技，足以了结万军之王的光荣。"艾崔显然把索尔的话当成了威胁。  
"我要给你们……你在说什么？"索尔诧异地皱起眉头，"我要给你们地心之火！"  
索尔在尼达维待了一周，第七天的夜晚，流入模具的铁水由稠黑转作赤红，由赤红转为白热化的亮银，成形的同时，玄武岩的模具碎裂成粉，战锤接触到冰水，发出尖利的爆沸声，自赫瓦格密尔泉引流的圣水瞬间汽化，侏儒迅速拉下闸门，巨量的圣泉水源源不断地补充进淬火池，掀起极寒与极热的蒸汽漩涡。从他出生起，这块陨铁就为他准备着，在他父亲点燃的金色火焰中锻造了十八年，施以无数神圣的祝福，索尔被刺得闭眼，眼皮却不能阻挡那光亮。环环相扣的机械绞盘转动起来，锯齿咬合，蚀刻在地面上的法阵硫磺般燃烧，贯穿祭坛中心的线路笔直如流星的轨迹，他听见金属雷鸣般的震动，感到天地间磅礴的能量，像音乐在管风琴中反复撞击，每一次叠加都使它更雄浑。铸造大师以如尼文吟唱，"伴随永恒之火，汝与此刻重生"，戴着双层鲨皮手套的双手用龙骨钳把铁块从淬火池中取出。  
和酝酿的风暴相比，肉身脆弱如一折就断的火柴，索尔跨入穆斯贝尔的创世之火，这根火柴被点着了，光焰千百倍暴涨，血脉中亘古传承的力量苏醒过来，他的心脏急劇跳动，直到与武器震动的节奏统一。它属于我，他带着狂喜和前所未有的笃定前行。火舌如长鞭横扫，他看见巨狼咆哮的利齿，巨蛇长尾盘绕，恐怖的三角脑袋变幻幽绿之火，看见浓烟中升腾的八足马，父亲战盔的甲片叮叮当当，母亲手织的衣裳云霞般飘拂，看见格拉西尔森林的白鹿和繁花，白鹿舔着洛基手心里的糖霜。他握住锤柄，闪电自天空下贯，穿过索尔掌心劈入米奥尼尔内部，完成了最后一道淬炼，他抡起战锤，雷火随之飞溅，透明的冲击波涟漪般扩散。  
他从未见过那么多瑰丽的奇景，也没见过那么可怕的地狱，一生全部的细节如同一幅长卷铺开，起点与终点存在于同一平面，因果失去意义。光明到极致原来是一件恐怖的事，他在虚空中失去了形体，随着宇宙尘埃飘零，火球在直视的一瞬间烧毁了他的眼睛，泪水一经流出就化作盐粒。父亲摸着他的头，你身体里流着我的血，不要恐惧，他不恐惧，即使最后一滴血从血管中蒸发，他也不恐惧，他只是悲伤，为那命中注定的别离。他将要为一切人勇敢，除此之外一无所有，没有王冠，也没有诗。  
你有力量，泉水唱着女人的歌，冈尼尔之枪，米奥尼尔之锤，都是命运给你的王冠。  
一生中我觉得自己最像国王的一刻，是那个孩子越过千山万水而来，北国人民冻饿而死，乌鸦的尸体堵塞泥丘，战争把他带给我。  
直到一百年以后，直到他死，他都记得洛基那一天的样子，他穿的衣服，古旧的红色狐狸皮的坎肩，领子扇子一样竖起来，挡着鸽子羽毛那么洁白的脸蛋，相对于阿斯加德的风尚而言显得太旧式了，他戴的帽子也像他父亲的一样不相称。这个外国的王子，比索尔任何一个姓氏显赫的朋友都更优雅，那是与生俱来的，不需要垫着脚走路，不需要挺胸抬头，即使周围的一切对他来说都不合适，可是一触碰到他，就成为他那幅图画中的一部分。所有的颜色都向他流淌而去，阴云低垂那样层次丰富的灰，瀑布上的水雾那样迷惘的光，阿斯加德的春季正在来临，前冬的黄叶飘落在草地上。  
去预言英雄的命运，去预言阿萨王族的命运，去预言我的命运，别预言他的，他太神秘了。索尔对横亘在自己面前的墙壁说。命运和他相比太浅薄了，唯有死亡可以比拟。  
他睁开眼睛，一滴雨水落在眼球上，他脱力跪倒在地，手里攥着战锤，艾崔打着伞走过来。索尔说，"你成功了。"  
艾崔说，"是你成功了，陛下。"  
总是这样吗？他问。  
只有地心火是这样。  
索尔愤怒地说，"我觉得我差点死了，你之前没有提醒我。"  
艾崔说，"别抡锤子！语言会引发多少无意义的恐惧啊，提醒无法帮助该通过的人，也无法帮助不能通过的人，每一个来向熔炉求力量的人都坚信自己会得到力量，谁也不知道标准是什么，有些高贵的人失败了，也不是成功的人成就了伟业。"  
索尔摇摇头，"我不是为了力量来的。"他狐疑地望向艾崔，"你不是故意想让我被烧死的吧？"  
瓦特阿尔族长说，"雨下大了，我们快进屋躲雨吧，天一亮您该回去了。"  
洛基说要参观尼达维，却一直没跟过来，索尔怀疑自己招呼也不打一声就走的行为让洛基生气了，唉，这有什么好生气的，娇气包。并不是说他准备道歉，他只是突然很想把自己会的、有限的几个道歉的词整理通顺。没想到范达尔说洛基生病了。  
索尔从五岁之后，除了受伤，就几乎没生过病，海拉说他就像穷人家的小孩一样命贱，顽强得像地上的野草。高贵的精神也许不容易被破坏，高贵的肉体却是很敏感的，不应该对凋零的花朵、凛冽的北风和变质食物无动于衷，他们的舌头必须尝出奶酪五分钟之内的口感变化，洛基的肉体显然很高贵。  
病人气息奄奄地说，"我只是淋雨着凉了而已。"  
突然之间，去打穆斯贝尔的计划变得遥不可及起来，索尔坐在大厅里进餐，抬头看见洛基的空座位，顿时觉得难以下咽，他忧心忡忡地吃下半只烤鹅、一打香肠，上楼去洛基的房间，又看见装满粥和蔬菜的托盘几乎是一动不动。他拿出这辈子罕见的耐心哄着他进食，求他多吃一点，洛基不胜其烦地把燕麦掀到他衣服上时，索尔又委屈又生气。"吃饭吃饭，我不是你，你是头牲口，蠢牛，金毛狮子狗，什么病多吃几头猪就好转过来了！你能不能让我安静地待一会儿？"  
笨蛋，我从来不生病。索尔心想，一言不发地把碗撂在床头柜上走了。当他晚上再回来看洛基的时候，又不小心惹他发了一通脾气，索尔想不通一个病人怎么能这么气势汹汹地耍脾气的，净说一些胡话，叫索尔让他回约顿海姆的冰宫殿里去，说他就要死在荒郊野岭。索尔说你别闹了，你只是打了几个喷嚏，体温有点升高而已，他就像一只被激怒的猫那样撕挠枕头。他嘴唇苍白，头发散乱，胸膛剧烈起伏，双颊上有种病态的红晕，怕冷似的发着抖。当索尔试图用言语恐吓，洛基眼睛大大的瞪着他，好像存心和他较量个高下，不知怎么，索尔泄了气。亚尔薇特走进来，看到洛基顺从地从她喂的杯子里喝水，还坚强地表示可以自己端着碗吃药时，索尔不由感到一阵被背叛的气愤，女武神饱含谴责地说，陛下生病了，您怎么能对一个生病的孩子发火。  
索尔心烦意乱，守在门口，还没拿出个办法来对付，洛基又已经睡着了。  
给洛基治疗的是维斯瓦总督的长子，维达的长子与他自己同名，人们用维斯瓦的口音管他叫"威达尔"，第二个音节加重发而且舌头卷起。维达曾随同壮年时的奥丁去约顿海姆参加冰霜族人的比武，奥丁戴着遮挡容貌的面盔，以无名氏的身份闯入决赛，而玩世不恭、年轻气盛的"春之骑士"维达则收获了爱情，冰霜族的甘绿特给他生下这个儿子。在他身上，冰霜族人的血统显得更为突出，他有阿斯加德人高贵坚毅的面相和约顿海姆式高大健硕的体魄，却十分羞涩，生活在兰德维蒂之森的木城堡中，是个只爱和花草树木说话的怪人。他对植物有异乎寻常的敏感，知道怎么用它们治疗，总督派他来做军医。他解释了一通病症怎么恶化的，索尔唯一听懂的是最后一句，"王后得的是伤寒，您应该去别的房间休息，以防传染"，说完，威达尔紧紧闭上嘴，好像钳子也不能把唇缝撬开似的。  
还没有人成功地把病传染给我过呢，索尔心想，他坐在黑暗里很久很久，直到看见洛基睡梦中眉头无意识的皱了起来，牙齿咬着嘴唇。他在发烧，在做噩梦，一阵不安袭击了索尔，伤寒万一转为肺炎，他会不会死呢？他轻轻托住洛基陷在软枕里的脖颈，俯下身去叫他，"洛基，洛基？"  
他压低了嗓音，拿不定主意要不要叫醒，但是那黑漆漆的睫毛艰难的挣动了几下，窗外，黎明前的绛紫色树冠犹如一抹枯涩的墨迹，索尔找到埋在被子里汗湿的手指，洛基迷茫地睁开眼睛，似乎过了好一会儿，才意识到自己在哪儿，眼前是谁。"你来了，是吗？索尔·奥丁森，你怎么不等我死了再来啊，"这个孩子严厉地说。"我讨厌你，你就是那种坏东西，没用的时候到处都是，用的上的时候翻箱倒柜也找不着。"  
"说什么胡话呀，我整晚都在你身边，而你只顾着睡觉。"索尔忍不住笑了，"你才几岁啊，为什么总说到死？"  
他抱着洛基，永远也不愿意放开似的，洛基沉默了很久，久到他觉得他又昏睡过去了，他疲倦地说，"我做了噩梦。"  
"你病啦，应该少花点力气做梦，多花点力气休息。"他的语气好像这是洛基的错。  
洛基说梦见一匹银灰色的马，和王室墓窖里奥丁的马一模一样，有八条腿，细长得像蜘蛛的腿，蹬裂他的肚子，"我一定是要死了，你不要把我埋到你们家的墓窖里去。"孩子的话语里充满了迷信的恐惧。  
你痊愈清醒过来，一定不相信自己说了这种傻话，索尔想，他自己的害怕，由于洛基更害怕，忽然间烟消云散了，他把手放在洛基的额头上，"你渴不渴。"  
"请给我喝一口酒……不，不要水，不要糖水，不要药水。"洛基说，他说话一直很礼貌。索尔不敢讲病人不该喝酒之类的屁话，洛基的手指虚弱的扣在他指间，这时候就算洛基想吃中庭大蛇做成的晚餐，他也会扛起一根柯林斯立柱，去格陵兰海上垂钓。他裤子口袋里插着一个扁形酒罐，想到白兰地纯度太高，他掺了一大半水，把杯子捧到洛基面前。木酒杯的纹路里有没洗干净似的斑点，洛基感到一阵生理性的厌恶，他把头扭开，这个动作也让他眩晕。  
索尔自己喝了一口。这真恶心，倒出来它难道就没在那个杯子里待过了吗？还混合了崭新的唾液。洛基痛苦地叹气，但这没阻止索尔撬开他的嘴唇和他分享唾液和伤寒病毒勾兑的酒精。当洛基咳呛起来的时候，索尔抱住着他的背轻轻拍打，仿佛洛基是一个脆弱的、有哮喘的婴儿。  
"你不会死的，如果伤寒杀不死我，也就杀不死你，"他说，"而且你要是死了，我只能把你埋进阿斯加德的墓窖里去，那里都是活了几十岁上两百岁的国王和王后，全是些烦人的老鬼，你太年轻，他们会……"捉弄你  
这话造成了超乎他预期的效果，洛基尖叫一声，索尔几乎能从他清澈的绿眼睛里看到具象化的场景，变形的面孔，这个少年有成年人的理智，想象力却不像成年人那么匮乏，"你不要怕，"他试图用坚定的声音让洛基镇静下来，"我会和你在一起的！我们一起去坟墓，米奥尼尔会保护我们！"  
他蹬掉靴子爬上床，钻进被子里抱紧洛基，洛基的体温太烫了，带得他全身也烫起来，他说"去坟墓"，好像在喊"去玻璃花园"！"我们用最闪亮最贵的材料雕像，钻石，宝石，黄金，用冰种翡翠做你的眼睛，你太好看了，让他们的雕像都显得破破烂烂的，他们哪个也不敢上来和你搭话。"索尔大逆不道地说。  
洛基嘴唇翕动，索尔凑过去听，"滚开，笨蛋"，索尔姑且认为他心情有所改善。他小小地滚开了一些，从被子外面把洛基抱住，每当洛基把胳膊从被子里探出来，他便锲而不舍地把它塞回去。如此闷头睡了一周，医生允许洛基去洗澡，他痊愈了。  
当华纳的游骑兵赶到维斯瓦时，索尔沉浸于病人在他照料下康复的喜悦之中，正准备召开滚酒桶大赛，甚至没有第一时间意识到对方是带着什么消息来的，盛情邀请华纳使节担任裁判。按照洛基的说法，伤害病毒虽然未能侵入他钢铁般的肌肉，但脑部组织毕竟很脆弱。游骑兵跪倒在地，血液从深色的甲胄中渗透出来，"大战爆发了，穆斯贝尔军队避开比佛罗斯特防线，大举侵入华纳的河谷地，尼奥尔德率领族人奋勇抵抗，但是苏尔特尔的残阳军旗锐不可当，他们在夏拉设下陷阱，赶去支援的阿斯加德部队损失惨重，弗雷殿下的堂兄弟已在前军交锋的一役中阵亡了，他们的目标，是穿过华纳海姆，进攻伊达沃特平原。"  
"公爵并非敢于向国王发出任何胁迫的要求，或者用金钱趋使阿斯加德英勇而珍贵的士兵为我们牺牲，他所凭仗的只不过是对古代王座的敬意和两族过去的盟约，苏尔特尔的野心必须在华纳的城墙下被遏制，洪水一旦淹没风与水的原野，就要蔓延到万神门前了！"  
维兰尔德似乎想要说什么，但索尔的神色已然动容，他便沉默不语。索尔走下台阶，按住游骑兵的肩膀，"华纳是我誓言守护的国土，但是，我不能调动距离最近的纳斯特隆的兵力，以免海拉治下的边防空虚。"  
他一直在做准备。他没有正式和洛基谈过，但对于朝夕相处的人，没什么看不出来的。索尔和洛基邀请领主的子女与自己同行，随着巡回法庭越行越远，不断有贵族勇士加入他们，现在这些身处王室行伍的年轻人写信回家，加盖家徽火漆和王室纹章的信件甫一飞至，他们的父母兄弟立刻集结兵员，征发民夫，赶来支援国王对穆斯贝尔海姆的讨伐。海姆达尔接到信鸦传来的战报，华纳的正式文书还没送上御前会议的长桌，驻扎在西境的龙骑军已然调动，他没有这个权力，一定是事先和国王约定好的。他们没有料到的，只是穆斯贝尔人的动作这么快，而且绕道去进攻华纳海姆。  
索尔说，"我必须前往河谷地作战。"  
"我会管好王都。"  
"尼达维有一批最重要的军械。"  
"重要到你必须亲自来看，亲自和瓦特阿尔人的族长交涉，"洛基说，"我知道你不是光为那把愚蠢的锤子来的。"  
"你怎么能说它愚蠢！"  
"佩服你抓重点的本事，就算它是你的宿命情人，我说说也没什么大不了的！"洛基露出假笑，眼睛里闪烁的光说不清是嘲讽还是傲慢，这两者的区别微乎其微。  
索尔感到他息事宁人的表面姿态下，在试探一场毫无意义的争吵，他努力把注意力从沾着蜜糖的钩子上转开。"已经准备好十四支商用轻型船，从亚尔夫半岛出发，停泊在维斯瓦旧镇，将经过一段复杂的路程，穿过淤塞广阔的沼泽，进入穆斯贝尔海姆境内。"  
"边境上的关口卡得很严，他们会查的。"  
"那件军械的核心是船结构的一部分，你不知道它是多么有趣……除了尼达维的大师，谁也看不出那是什么东西。"  
"穆斯贝尔官匪勾结的情况很严重，就算他们没发现秘密，也有可能截留船只，抢劫货物。"  
"船有亚尔夫公爵亲自签署的通行证，亚尔夫是唯一一个能就近向穆斯贝尔出口银矿的中立地区，地方武装是不敢得罪的。而且有最杰出的军人和最奸诈的海盗护送，我相信他们能解决突发状况。"  
洛基挑了挑眉，"你在比武中三次把弗雷打下马，到处都在传他丢脸丢到家，愤而与阿斯加德宫廷分手，你们什么时候和好的？"  
"我们不需要和好，他没生气，我们是朋友。"  
"这里面怎么还有海盗的事，你信任他们？"  
索尔咧嘴一笑，"你难道没听说过，阿斯加德是最大的海盗团伙吗？"  
这是奥丁的手下败将们侮辱他的话，索尔引以为豪。  
"穆斯贝尔的西北方有稀少的矮人群落，他们不像尼达维人那样居住在有脉矿的山里，而在干枯的岩浆河床上挖掘秘银，尽管真正的伟大技艺业已失落，但他们是尼达维遗落的一支，和穆斯贝尔军队的关系类似阿斯加德和尼达维。"  
"这就是不能直接把它们当作辎重送到前线的原因。苏尔特尔很早就知道火山要塞的魔法是可能被炼金武器破除的，他太骄傲了，不会相信有人敢于挑战要塞的城墙，但他手下的将军们会想尽一切办法渗透进来。"索尔把沙盘上的痕迹抹去，"正好调查军队里的有没有细作。"  
"你要我把……物资从瓦特阿尔人手上接过来，再隐蔽地运出去？"  
索尔点点头，"工匠们会把它们送到维斯瓦，但他们不是做这种工作的行家里手。"  
"好。"洛基举起手掌，和索尔轻轻一击。  
"我想看你拿着皇帝权杖，坐在白银之厅上。"索尔温柔地说，"我把一生能征服的土地都献给你，我把盔甲和长矛都献给你，我只想要你的一缕头发，你可愿意剪下它，保佑我凯旋？白银厅面向八方，你会坐在朝南的座位上，等待渡鸦从迷雾中飞来吗？"  
洛基似乎想逼自己露出轻慢的微笑，但他眼睛里的绿色太深，天然带着悲伤的色调，"我会帮你，我可以替你去打仗，但我没有那个能力保佑你啊。"  
"那就保护阿斯加德吧，我感到我们的命运通过我父亲的国家融为一体。"  
焦躁和疑虑的情绪在洛基脸上一闪而过，"这是你的国家，我不懂你为什么迫切地把它甩给我。"  
索尔凝视着绿池塘里上浮的金鱼，曼妙的鱼尾在涟漪中摆动，"我不是把阿斯加德托付给你，而是把你托付给阿斯加德，你是个孩子，而她是个老人了。"  
洛基站了起来，如果有个台阶，他会站上去，"给我一把剑，我也可以骑着斯普莱尼尔为阿斯加德而战。我十三岁，不是孩子了！我已经承担过国家的重任，不是拿把钉头锤乱挥一气，打破同僚的脑袋，父母和领主还会夸赞他们英勇无畏——而是为约顿海姆付出一生！"  
"斯普莱尼尔？"索尔惊喜地说，"这么说你已经给她取名字了。"  
"……嗯，斯普莱尼尔。"洛基点头。  
"那是很伟大的付出，原谅我不能为约顿海姆感到任何歉疚。但是我不得不指出，你的付出只兑现了一半，我那些流着阿萨和冰霜族血液的儿子和女儿在哪里？"  
洛基结结实实地愣住了，两秒钟之后，岩浆喷出地表，他扬起下巴，怒不可遏地猛推索尔，他丈夫猝不及防撞在五斗橱上，一只火烈鸟标本从橱顶上栽下来，给了国王的金色脑袋准军事级别的一击。洛基的脾气太坏了，我自己的也不好，阿斯加德的继承人得上哪儿去继承温和体贴的个性？眼冒金星的一瞬间，索尔已经预感自己晚景凄凉。  
"我才不要给你生小孩！你快去死！等你的部下和海拉公主那一派缠斗起来，我马上把继承权移交给劳菲森家族！"  
气坏了的时候逻辑还这么严密，我的王后真是个阴谋家的胚子，唉，他说不定暗地里已经琢磨过很多次了。  
"洛基，虽然我经常猜不透你在想什么，你变幻莫测，或者说，疯疯癫癫……"他抓住洛基蠢蠢欲动的上臂，不让胳膊肘扬起来打人，"但是我了解你的一部分本性，你的本性，是不会背叛属于你的东西的，你明白吗？阿斯加德是你的，她是需要你照顾的小儿子，也是照顾你的母亲，约顿海姆却不是你的。我要孩子做什么用呢？我还不到二十岁，一点也不着急要一个继承人，但是我确实很想要你的头脑，你的感情，我不许你爱约顿海姆超过阿斯加德！"  
"凭什么！" 洛基的声音开始带上戏剧性的腔调，"难道我严霜覆盖的故乡就不如鲜花盛开的阿斯加德值得爱吗？在艰苦环境中诞生的……"  
"我才不管约顿海姆什么样！"索尔不耐烦道，"我也不许你爱你的兄弟姐妹超过爱我，你长大以后，随便去爱谁，我都不管，但你就是不能喜欢亲哥哥超过喜欢我。"  
"我既不喜欢你，也不喜欢他们！"  
"那你至少得讨厌你哥哥比讨厌我多一点，听见没有！"  
洛基服气了，"哥哥。"  
索尔一愣。  
洛基伸出胳膊吊在他脖子上，"哥哥，哥哥。"  
索尔的表情扭曲了一下，两个人忽然控制不住地同时大笑起来，洛基说，"你应该直接去打穆斯贝尔，华纳对宗主国一向也不是很服帖，正好叫苏尔特尔给他们个教训，我怕华纳贵族等着阿斯加德给他们出头，自己的兵力龟缩起来，把阿斯加德的战士推到第一线去消耗！你没听那个游骑兵说，西境驻军损失惨重吗？"  
索尔听到任凭侵略者蹂躏邦国这个主意，先是很不喜欢，但他毕竟更在乎自己的士兵和人民，眉头疑虑地皱了起来，"你觉得我应该直接去打火之要塞吗？"  
"只有拿下苏尔特尔，才能最快地结束这场战争，不管真正管理军队的是谁，他才是领袖和象征，把穆斯贝尔各方势力集合在一起的人。"洛基说，"就算你对担任拯救者的角色情有独钟，也请你考虑一下，援助邦国，派谁去都可以——华纳兵强马壮，没有那么容易失陷的，打下火之要塞才是艰难伟业，你父亲带领极盛时的瓦尔哈拉战士，都没有推进到穆斯贝尔那么深的地方！"  
索尔深思，洛基看出他心中的天平已经倾斜了，"你不要被那个游骑兵讲什么终极目标是伊达沃特平原给误导，说得好像华纳牺牲自己，英勇地阻挡苏尔特尔侵略阿斯加德似的！穆斯贝尔不缺农作物，不缺衣服和粮食，但他们缺能流通的货币，所以才要去抢劫华纳海姆。你一去，不一定打出个结果，他们又带着战利品撤回穆斯贝尔了，你再要去打，议会那群叽叽咕咕的鸽子怎么能答应？在他们看来，这已经赢了，再打下去，就是穷兵黩武，老爷们想都不敢想象彻底征服火焰国度这种事，这在他们缺乏新鲜空气的脑子里，和神话时代的幻想差不多。华纳人都不会支持你，满眼看见烧毁的田地时，远在天边的复仇根本不重要！"  
索尔叹了口气，他对华纳复杂的贵族关系比洛基更熟悉，想到要应对会议上的吵吵嚷嚷，谁都想要补偿，谁都有意见要表，谁都有一长串亲戚，不由头痛欲裂。"你说得对，我最好别去华纳。"  
"弗雷是华纳人，而且谁都知道是阿斯加德捧他当选亚尔夫海姆执政官的， 穆斯贝尔怎么会认他签的豁免证？"  
索尔脸色尴尬，"他和他父亲闹翻了……总之，"索尔含糊地说，"亚尔夫海姆一直保持着中立地位是很不容易的，和穆斯贝尔私下有很多交易。不管出身背景怎样，弗雷还是努力在当好亚尔夫的领袖，维持现状，半岛没有常备武装，他就算想支援本家也拿不出军队。"  
"骑墙派。"洛基言简意赅，"我怕你被他骗，你不会蠢到把通行证和船是用来干什么的告诉他了吧？"  
索尔还没来得及摇头，洛基又说，"算了，根本用不着你告诉他，弗雷聪明得很，肯定是他主动把这些东西给你的。"  
索尔缓缓道，"等等，你的意思是说……"  
"我的意思是说，穆斯贝尔方面之所以信任弗雷，是亚尔夫海姆给他们提供了帮助，不光是例行的交易，他肯定表达了态度，支持苏尔特尔打华纳海姆，搞掉现在的华纳公爵，换他那位在战争中英勇抵抗侵略的父亲尼奥尔德侯爵上位。"  
"但实际上，他把更大的筹码押在我这边，因为正常人都不想和苏尔特尔结盟。"  
"你要是平定穆斯贝尔，修改他们那边的政治结构，亚尔夫海姆还能从和穆斯贝尔的商业活动里赚更多。"  
"哦，那至少我的攻城椎还挺安全的。"索尔平静地说。  
他的眼睛里闪烁着真正的怒火，不是尼奥尔德父子的野心激怒了他，而是他想到了损失惨重的西境军队。他肯定不会因为没有证据的阴谋论就马上对弗雷怎么样，但对于收拾一个自己麾下的大贵族，他根本没有面对苏尔特尔时那种如临大敌的紧张感。洛基觉得这种态度不对，须知隐藏在身边、对你露出笑容的危险比火之要塞可怕多了，但索尔这种态度也莫名地取悦了他。他嘲笑苏尔特尔的骄傲，可他自己是多么的骄傲啊，苏尔特尔不相信有人能打破魔法加持的城墙，他不相信有人能打败自己。  
"所以，那些东西是攻城椎？"洛基好奇地说。  
"加强版本的攻城椎，艾崔管它们叫永恒之枪。"  
长街上一片寂静，灰尘被风吹过，仿佛旧约中的沙漠一般泛着明亮的黄色，锯齿形的城垛高达五十尺，一缕细细的柴烟飘散在空中，营房的柱上楣和拱门带轮廓清晰得像直尺丈量过，切割菱形和长条的阴影，此地的居民一半已经迁走，留下的空屋填满粮草和士兵，岁月已剥蚀掉建筑浮华无用的部分，以历史本身塑造了它的形态，质朴而坚强，多次被焚烧的屋顶下露出炭化了的桁条和石砖。  
从头到脚笼罩在盔甲中的军人分列坡道两侧，一致的服饰最大程度上消弭了面孔的不同，身高的差异，他们看起来完全像一炉钢水打造出来的模型，范达尔不知道索尔怎么记住他们每个人的名字的，至少他让所有人都相信国王记得自己。士兵们高举长矛向国王敬礼，一丝声响都没有发出，看到一支军队如此整齐，顺理成章地让人想到，他们举起盾牌列队冲锋时，阵型也是一样的毫无破绽，歌谣里传唱的阿斯加德充满炽烈如酒的血性和殷红如血的烈酒，但这才是阿斯加德的光荣，情人和家庭之爱都让位于战斗的爱，桀骜的个性让位于严肃的纪律。一种强烈的骄傲在范达尔的心中燃烧，此时此刻，他与两万名同胞共享同一种感情，这种感情使得生活中最懦弱的人也变得勇敢，在被死亡掏空之后，这口源泉一次次使他振作。  
他跟在索尔身侧，落后一个马身，国王平视前方，黄金般的鬈发起伏，他披了新婚的红斗篷，南方人相信灾厄不会降临到神圣婚誓的冠冕之下，不过范达尔知道索尔不是因为迷信。这个男人只是在炫耀他结婚了，他自大的想法明确的扩散出来，像明晃晃的镜面反射波长，由于他个人处于幸福之中，与他相依傍的阿斯加德也就从反复无常的命运之手上得到了某种保障。行进了大约七百尺，他们进入圆形广场，祭坛周围虽然开阔，却挤满了人，穿着不如索尔带来的部队那么统一，所望见的眼睛里一般是灰暗的悲伤，一半是压抑的愤怒，如果不是援军到来，绝望之下的索里斯本已成为一座空城，但是在地平线上看见国王的旗帜之后，生活在金加仑前哨克拉卡廷死火山与通纳之间的人们也不愿意轻易放弃自己的家园，海姆达尔坚壁清野，开放山中隧道让妇孺老弱撤回本土，但半数能战斗的妇女和十五岁以上的男孩留下来了，索尔没有强令他们走开，“军队离开本土与三倍于己的敌人作战，我们需要从自己的人民身上汲取力量。”  
列祖诸王保佑，让那些只懂得追逐时髦的龙骑士长大，变成阿斯加德需要的男人，范达尔在心中默默地念叨。霍斯塔格因为在暴乱之夜冲动地攻击了约顿人，被降职一级，留守王都，不得出征。有些华纳贵族恨不得贿赂索尔，只求能免除兵役，可是对于阿斯加德人来说，这是污点，国王浴血奋战的时候不能在他身边，由于霍斯塔格对索尔的热爱之情很深，其痛苦尤甚。过去索尔是不会这么做的，没有任何力量强加在他头上阻止他同好兄弟并肩作战，虽然西芙抱怨索尔太偏心王后娘家了，范达尔和霍根都怀疑动机不会是为了安抚和约顿之间的关系那么简单。  
你开始看不透他的打算，说明他正在成为一个真正的国王。但范达尔此刻确实想念老霍斯塔格的斧头、姜红红色的胡须和嬉笑怒骂。他听不懂范达尔那些优雅的笑话，却永远不会搞砸任务，宁可牺牲性命也不背叛索尔。如果披挂的精良铠甲下全是这样的汉子，阿斯加德会赢的。金宫的荣光辐射下的斯罗德万平原、布列达布利克、格利特尼尔、索克瓦贝克已经三百年没见识过外国的侵略了。这正是海拉拒绝这些地方作为封地，而要去艰苦的尼福尔海姆的原因。  
第一个来到索尔马前的是海盗霍鼎，“忍冬长舰的七百一十二个男人向我王献上枪剑与刀斧，让我们做公牛的犄角！敌人如若向东进发，接触到维斯瓦的红土前，先会遭遇盐海之子的冲击。”  
“不要做公牛的犄角，要像四蹄那样迅猛，身体那样强悍。”  
第二个来到索尔面前的是杰阿尔，他全副武装，背着浸透牛油的火炬，“我代表血鹿，黑龙，矢车菊和双头戟，以忠诚回答雷霆与天空之君主的号角。”  
索尔回答，“我接纳你的忠诚。沃尔松格家族与我父亲立约的圣杯已传与我，正如血脉一般牢不可破。”  
最后一个来到索尔马前的是一个衣不蔽体的老人，他既没有大海盗那样嗜血的凶蛮，也没有沃尔松格后裔的骑士气概，枯槁的脸颊和胳膊上有黑色的刺青。  
"贡希尔达，你已对索里斯城邦的职责已尽。你是被先王流放至此的，我现在赦免你的罪愆，允许你返回故乡，或者自由地去任何想去的地方。你不愿明智地从战祸中抽身，坚持要跟随世界树旗帜踏上苏尔特尔的炎之地吗？"  
老人拔出在战斗中折断的佩剑，带着饱经风霜的尊严，"以黄金盾牌为屋顶的英灵殿才是我的故乡。"他单膝跪地，身后一百五十名索里斯守军也跟随他单膝跪地。  
"海姆达尔告诉我，你的女儿在下沉之溪，她还在盼望和你团聚。"  
老人回答，"她若勇敢，将来必会与我重逢。"  
"克努特·贡希尔达在此起誓，我把利剑、忠诚和鲜血奉献给阿斯加德的合法国王，伟大的阿萨族的继承者，铭记他的荣誉如自己的荣誉，响应他的召唤而来，坚守他的意志而去，摧毁他的仇敌而死，直到我主解除我的义务。"  
索尔沉默片刻，干燥的风拉开血色的长幡，"我，奥丁之子索尔，今日听证此誓，绝不使利剑蒙羞，鲜血空流。"  
他举起战锤，枪骑兵以长矛敲击地面，步卒以刀柄敲击盾牌，轻骑兵以弓箭敲击马鞍，声浪中回荡着古往今来的誓约，“利剑，鲜血，忠诚!”  
一千一万张嘴喊出相同的三个词汇，渐渐汇合为整齐的节奏，古代阿斯加德语的词汇，加入七大骑士团任何一个之前必须用整个灵魂宣告的，“利剑，鲜血，忠诚！”，如果海底真的盘踞着尘世巨蟒，恐怕也会为之惊动，范达尔用剑鞘击打自己的肩甲，金时轰鸣的回音仿佛大地深处的战鼓。索尔接过西芙捧上的鹰翅头盔，驱策战马向前奔驰，跃上祭坛，披风鼓振如大雕的翅膀，化作一团被疾风吹得变幻腾跃的野火，他张开长弓，铁箭离弦，鸣镝尖啸，填塞硫磺和木炭的箭簇射出四百码之后飞入烽火塔。  
龙骑士披甲上马，步兵列阵，绞盘旋转，城门抬升，耀眼的阳光中索尔神骏的红马人立长嘶，强健的胳膊收紧缰绳，他不再对臣民发表什么演说，蹄铁踏过发烫的地面，他冲下祭坛前的阶梯，再不回头，烽火塔巨大的阴影下，他身后汇聚起鱼鳞般的洪流，三军开拔，装载着军械和粮草的大车缓缓启动。  
嘹亮的号角声响彻河岸，撕裂了弥漫在荒原上的恐怖迷雾，湮没在厚重的雾幕中的两翼立刻予以响应。军号苍凉、凝滞，范达尔还记得第一次上阵前掌心抑制不住地冒汗，那时候只有十五岁的索尔按住他“刺啦刺啦”摩擦的剑鞘和剑刃，“别慌，范达尔，你要是死了，我会把你的尸体火化，装在小船里顺流而去”，他可能是说的这个，也可能说了别的什么可怕的话，范达尔嗡鸣的耳朵听不清，但他死死记住了金发男孩的笑容。索尔，真是个怪物，和他姐姐有些地方何其相似！  
踏上这片焦黑中透着红褐色的土地，他梦中也不愿回想的灼烧恶臭又滚滚而来，叫声如女子惨嚎的食腐鸟，那座他们未能拯救的城市。恐惧的阴影留在他心中，却不会留在国王心中，索尔说要向苏尔特尔复仇，果然就跋山涉水地前来，这或许是孩子才有的固执。“留在河北岸指挥，让我们为你战斗，”他提出意见，“那些东西无法渡过水。。。”，索尔和西芙把他的话当成耳边飘过的一个玩笑。随即范达尔自己省悟过来，也无奈地想笑了，不光是国王自己的意愿啊！没有索尔，他们很难赢这场战役。  
与其说骑士们簇拥在国王身边保护他，不如说是国王在给属下开道，他起初骑在马上，但是马背不利于使用锤子，魔火中生出的藤蔓绊住马腿，国王索性跳下来步战，吃人的妖魔也抵挡不住米奥尼尔的一击，最后神羽军也不敢离国王太近，他委实不需要保护。有时候索尔突进得过快，和本阵拉开的距离瞬间被扭动的怪物填满，他只好又转身杀出一条血路。最值得担心的是上方覆盖的箭雨，箭支不易穿透阿斯加德的优质钢甲，但那该死的火落在铁甲上竟不熄灭。范达尔举起盾牌拍打索尔头发上的火星，不料盾牌上沾着岩浆怪物的血，两厢接触烧得更旺了，手忙脚乱当中范达尔忽然发现索尔的发辫里掺着一缕细细的黑色，没等细看，索尔捉住一只跳起从半空扑下的使魔，抓着它裂开的上下颚撕成两半，再抬手接住他当回旋镖丢出去的战锤。幸好这种生物虽然七拼八凑长得像个人，却没有脑浆，要不然范达尔肯定恶心得要呕。他一脚踩碎还在地上跳动的半边头骨，双手剑平切，割开左右两边逼来的蝙蝠般的影子，“为什么魔鬼火没烧伤你的皮肤!”  
索尔居然回答了他，“阿萨人的抵抗力比较强!”  
“烫死我了！万一一把火把我毁容了，做老大的是不是该负责一下终身问题啊！”  
“范达尔我不，”索尔把备用武器狼牙棒掷向驱策群魔的铁面具狂战士，对方慌忙拎起一具尸体当盾牌，狼牙棒却拐了个弯冲他的坐骑山羊而去，“会和你结婚的！我有洛基了！而且你是个恶臭的阿尔法啊！”  
霍鼎从对手空洞的眼窝中抽出刀来，笑得岔气，即使忠心耿耿如范达尔，也免不了有那么几天想骂索尔国王臭傻逼，“你也是个恶臭的阿尔法！我要风情万种的阿萨族欧米茄美女！而且不要像王后比你小那么多!”  
索尔想了想，“你说的这种对象全都迷恋我姐姐。”  
索尔的赤色马奋起铁蹄践踏狂战士的躯干，它的蹄子太沉重了，足够踢碎穆斯贝尔人坚硬的甲胄，它还保留着猛兽般的烈性，发起狂来面对一座山也会撞过去。穆斯贝尔武士漩涡般的铁流仿佛大张的口把他们吞了下去，但他们吞下去的不是栗子，而是弹跳着的火药。战马被使魔撕咬肢解的哀鸣，战士们的怒吼，肉体碾碎的恐怖声响，范达尔在闪动的金属光中隐约看见女武神暗蓝色的披风，一再被人墙淹没，不知道右锋瓦尔基丽的轻骑兵能不能洞穿敌军的侧翼，来和前锋汇合，他胸口一阵消耗过度的灼痛，却完全没有了畏惧，电火在地面的裂缝中游走。索尔走向密集的枪阵，战锤一次旋转，仓促间用盾牌结成的防线就崩溃了，他抓住刺向他胸膛的骑枪尖，用没有枪刺的一头挑起攻击他的人横甩出去，长鞭般乍现的苍蓝色雷霆随之贯穿了整整一列士兵。索尔踏着跌落的铜盾巨鹰般掠起，那一刻他腾跃于刀枪剑戟之上的身影仿佛魁梧的神明，范达尔投出长矛打倒一个张弓瞄准国王的箭手，追向索尔的方向。  
天地尽头的烟尘灰如阴灵，模糊了火之要塞的轮廓，他们后方，皮筏和驳船从全速渡河，满载士兵的船只一艘接一艘冲上河岸，在混乱中组成阵型，木排用绳索勾连起来，在最窄的河口搭成几座桥，前夜索尔亲自去打下了穆斯贝尔人在上游的营垒，留下沃尔松格家族一半的兵力驻守，以免渡河中遭到水闸的暗算。蹿火的箭雨飞向士兵，但他们停也未停，只把盾牌举在头顶阻挡。  
红黑色的穆斯贝尔军队和闪耀着金色的阿斯加德军队，像两股对向奔涌的狂潮，像赫瓦格密尔河汇入地狱鸿沟的硫磺泉之口，尽管数量不及，阿斯加德与华纳联军还是撕开了一道缺口。国王发足狂奔，追上斯瓦迪尔法利，跃上马背，他一手执锤，一手抽出挂在马鞍侧袋的长刀，斩杀执噬树毒龙旗的地狱火骑士，聚集在他身边的佣兵团随之溃散。望见军旗倒下，阿斯加德人被国王的悍勇鼓舞，被冲散的阵型再次收缩起来。被骑兵保护的运输车缓慢前进，车轮在土地上轧出深深痕迹。  
霍鼎掀开油布，艾崔为火之要塞准备的攻城器械终于现出真容，像是一张巨大的蝎弩，但它将要发射的不是真正的钢箭，暴露出的前段仿佛五六柄巨斧楔合在一起，恐怖的棱形锥流淌着暗青色的光辉。海盗头子亲手操练过这东西，知道没有十个强壮的男人合力是张不开弩弦的，他正想招呼战友来帮忙，却见索尔握住扳手，犬牙般的轴轮轻而易举的转到了头，好像被娃娃吹动的风车似的，霍鼎傻眼。这真是奇也怪哉，他把筋肉虬结的手放到扳机上全力扣动，扳机娇弱地抖了一下，就再也不动了，他那股能徒手拧碎脑壳的暴力好像推在墙壁上一样。更尴尬的是，国王拾起锤子抡开向他们扑来的怪物之后，礼貌地站在旁边等了几秒钟，似乎对他干嘛不抓紧时间发射觉得很疑惑。霍鼎默默地收回了手。  
从城头上投下的燃烧木柴掠过，索尔举起锤子砸在扳机上。一刹那，旁边的人感觉耳朵都被巨大的雷声震聋了，但人们先看见光，惨亮如闪电的强光在天地间炸开，使得正常的云显得像乌云那么晦暗，巨大的叶片切开火之要塞那高耸入云的山城，东面发箭的垛口和塔楼瞬间坍塌，巨石轰然滚落。索尔再次发射，这次一枚飞射的碎片切断城门的铰链。  
部署在其他方向上的“永恒之枪”接二连三地发射，那座建立时人们认为它将矗立到世界毁灭的要塞就这样碎裂了，高达三十尺的城门倒下，压死了几十个鬼面的战士。阿斯加德这边却来不及欢呼，因为那灭世的硝烟中传来钟鸣般的嘶吼，不像人，不像马，也不像野兽，一股让人心底发凉的气焰解放了束缚，震动像从自己的颅骨中传来，巨人的身影从已成废墟的奴役国度中走来，一百年来，他的真面目第一次显露在阿斯加德人面前，他有着多骨的脸庞，红锈般的皮肤，索尔骤然想起奇长的暮光之剑，不是礼器，它握在苏尔特尔的手里确实可以作为兵器使用。  
凡他碰到的东西，立刻腐烂，变黑，化为碎屑，树皮从树心上剥落，他走近阿斯加德军队，挥动火焰燃烧的长杆，使最前方的一部投石机碎裂成片。他们打坏笼子，逼出了里面的凶兽，苏尔特尔秃鹫般的军队在各地肆虐，他自己却已经太久没有离开过穆斯贝尔，如果他曾经是个人，现在也肯定不是了。  
“不许放箭，停下！”范达尔大喊，但是迟了，一轮箭被苏尔特尔原路打回来。索尔用马鞭的柄击打斯瓦迪尔法利，向苏尔特尔奔驰而去，苏尔特尔身高高于他三倍，他在疾驰中从马镫上站起，蹬着斯瓦迪尔法利的脊背起跳，升到了比苏尔特尔还高的高度，携战锤下劈，在极致的高速中，锤子消失了，化作一点飞逝的流星。  
火山巨人踉踉跄跄，布伦希尔德的龙牙剑刺进他甲胄上的裂缝。他跪倒在地，长杆崩成无数碎片，王冠咣啷坠地滚远，这时人们才看清，那尊贵如帝王的甲胄原来只是一堆破铜烂铁，而那王冠下的面孔也付于尘烬。


End file.
